Why Us? We Weren't Like This Before
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Zetan Fallon-second year at Triten Gakuen. She is the coldest and only girl in the martial arts/kendo club. She's gaining powers and so is everyone else. What happens when some members from Seigaku Hyotei Fudomine Rikkaidai and Shitenhoji come together? Basically hell "These powers, we have them for a reason. Our job is to find that reason and fulfil it." Danger around every corner
1. Prologue

I stood in front of a punching bag, bouncing on the tip of my toes. My arms were up and I was staring determinately at the punching bag. I had a towel around my neck which covered part of my black v-neck with dark red lining. I was also wearing knee length shorts that were dark gray with light gray lining, black fingerless boxing gloves, and dark gray guards on my feet. I bounced slightly, and got ready to kick, "ZETAN FALLON!"

I sighed and turned, seeing the captain of Triten Academy's Karate club, "What is it Kasanoda?"

He smirked cockily and I could see the other students in the gym shaking their heads and other people just staring with worried eyes, "SENPAI! Kasanoda-senpai!"

I sighed and said, "If that's all you have to say Kasanoda, then I should get back to practice." I turned back to my punching bag and got ready to punch it.

"I want a rematch Zetan, I win you leave Triten Academy, and if you win you can-"

I held up my hand and said, "I don't want anything from you Kasanoda." He scowled and got on the mat. I got my hands up and he charged straight at me before the 'ref' even said start. People started to yell in surprise but I said coldly, "Stupid tricks like that…" I grabbed his arm, kicked his side and pushed him to the floor, face first and arm behind back. "Won't work on me!"

I glared at him evenly and everyone started to clap. I got off him and turned to the punching bag, "Bother me when you reach my level."

I heard him get up behind me as he yelled, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

He charged at me and I heard footsteps running towards me. I saw a guy who looked a year older than me with brown hair and blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes and pushed the guy away while kicking Kasanoda's side. That seemed like a lifetime to me but a second in real life. I looked at the guy and said, "I don't need your help and no one below a black belt is allowed on this mat."

He looked straight into my eye and nodded, he stepped off the mat. I dodged as Kasanoda swung at me. I kicked his side and brought my leg at his neck and brought my foot down hard on the floor. I got up and he groaned in pain. I stared at him, "Stand up and fight."

He got up, ready to fight but his cronies stopped him, "W-what?!"

"Sorry boss!"

"It ain't worth it!"

I stared as he left, yelling something about winning next time. I sighed as the crowd dispersed but only one person stayed.

He smiled evenly, "Daijoubu?"

"I don't need your concern."

"Saa, don't be so mean."

I bounced on my toes in front of the punching bag and scoffed.

He smiled still, "Saa... I see."

I started to punch and kick the punching bag, knowing the guy was watching. I heard my phone start to beep and I sighed, "Closing time." It was about 12 o'clock and everyone was starting to leave.

"Is that so, then I should be leaving."

I stared at him as he packed his stuff, "Fuji Syuusuke."

He looked up, "You probably saw my bag, ne Zetan Fallon-san."

I turned my head, "Kasanoda's too loud and an annoying senpai."

"Senpai? How old are you?"

"13."

"Gomen, gomen, its rude to ask a woman's age, isn't it? I'm a 3rd year at Seigaku, 14 years old."

We walked to the front and I packed my stuff upfront, "You should leave."

"I couldn't do that, letting a girl out at night alone."

I looked at him and said sharply, "I can take care of myself."

He stared at me uncertainly and I nodded. He sighed but left through the doors, "Bye Zetan-kouhai."

I stared at him and quickly packed my stuff. I turned to the doors and locked then all. I smirked and walked home to the hidden mansion in the woods.

I didn't particularly like my mansion because it was too big, boring, and I hated being pampered so I helped my aunt with her gym... she just made my mansion and grounds bigger.

I'm Zetan Fallon, a tomboyish Goth who just likes the colors blood red, black, gray, and white. I have pale skin, dark red eye, and boyish short silver hair with bangs that cover my left eye. I am very emotionless and considered confident but cocky by those who can't see the truth. I'm very rich because of the police force my uncle runs and the many gyms my aunt runs, and because of this I go to Triten Gakuen, the second richest school in japan. Because the rich part of me isn't direct family I can't go to Hyotei Gakuen but I never wanted to go there. I do martial arts, many sports, many kinds of arts, and I have no friends. Because of my cold personality, no one wants to be my friend. I never did care very much and I was perhaps the best athlete in school so they all watched from a distant.

I entered the mansion and took off my shoes. I put on black slippers and said, "Mary."

A maid entered the room and she nodded at me, "Get out of here."

She flinched and said, "I'm sorry I can't leave my post."

I glared at her, "I'm telling you to leave for the night, I don't need a maid."

I started to walk to my room and headed up the stairs, "Then I won't be your maid, I'll tell you about what happened today, did you hear about that meteor crash near Tokyo?"

I nodded and muttered, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me and asked, "Did you know that children are changing and gaining powers?"

I scoffed and put my bag down in my room. I started to change behind a curtain and said, "That's ridiculous."

Mary got closer to the curtain, "No it's true! They're calling them Phantoms!"

I scoffed again and stepped out from the curtain to reveal and black tank top and gray shorts. I started to walk to the bed as Mary started to leave.

I froze, my head hurt, it felt like it would burst. My breath quickened and I felt a piercing pain in my chest and throat. I dropped the comb I was holding and started to yell in pain as my head started to hurt more. I could hear muffled yelling but couldn't understand what they were saying. I could feel hands trying to calm me down but my head was hurting, I could only feel pain racing through my body. I screamed a final scream and fell over unconscious.

Later

I was floating in a murky sea of black, I couldn't see anything and I wasn't really thinking. Suddenly I saw a bright light, I didn't think about it, but I swam to it, like it was instinct.

I opened my eyes panting, and my pulse going fast. I heard beeping and someone rushed into the door. She ran to me and said, "Miss. Zetan please calm down, breathe!"

I started to calm down, my pulse going at a steady pace. That was when I looked around, "I'm in a hospital?"

The door burst open again and my aunt ran in, "Zetan! Are you okay?"

I looked at my aunt and immediately sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Miss you aren't okay, she had a random attack last night and we don't know the cause of it!"

I looked to the nurse and gave her a glare, "I'm fine."

I got up, ripping the pads from my body and started to walk to the door. "Zetan are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes I am."

"Then let's go ask the doctor."

"Hai."

We went to the doctor and he gave me a few quick checks and gave me the okay to leave.

But the doctor said I should walk around town and my aunt had to go to the gym so I walked alone.

It was a sunny day in Tokyo and couples were around town, having dates. I sighed and turned the corner. I bumped into someone, hard. I nearly fell backward but I caught myself and looked up, "Watch where-"

My eye twitched violently, "Zet-chan!"

"Zetan-chan, ecstasy~"

I said in acknowledgement, "Kintaro, Shiraishi."

'_Why the hell are they in Tokyo?!'_

"It's a pleasant to see you again!"

I looked at Shiraishi and said back, "Not pleasant for me."

He laughed, "Cold as always."

Kintaro started to jump around, "Since it's been such a long time we should eat takoyaki!"

He pulled Shiraishi and my arms, dragging us. I flinched and said, "Kintaro I don't want to go ea-"

Shiraishi put his hand on my shoulder, "I think its fine, you like takoyaki don't you?"

I glared at him, "I can't risk eating fattening food, I'm practicing for a competition."

He stared at me and so did Kintaro as they let go, "Competition?"

I looked away, "Martial arts competition."

Kintaro said, "I'm sure you can lose that fat while practicing, let's go!"

He grabbed our arms again and everything turned to black.

I felt him let go and I looked around, "Kintaro, Shiraishi!"

They yelled back, "Zet-chan/Zetan-chan!"

I ran to the voices, my phone light on, "W-Where are we Shiraishi? I'm scared!" Asked the visibly shaking first year tennis player.

Shiraishi replied, "I don't know but I do know we need to stick together."

We started to walk but we still couldn't see anything. Kintaro yelled irritated, "I WISH THE LIGHTS WOULD JUST GO ON!"

Suddenly the lights above us turned on and we were surrounded, by mountains of Takoyaki...

"TAKOYAKI!"

Kintaro ran forward to it but Shiraishi grabbed his arm, "Matte!"

Suddenly the world turned white and when I opened my eyes again I saw that we were at the corner we were at before. I looked at Shiraishi and Kintaro and they wore the same confused expression. I sighed and muttered, "What just happened."

"I wouldn't know."

"Ne, ne Shiraishi! Why did you take me away from the Takoyaki?!"

Shiraishi looked at him, "Kin-chan, it could have been dangerous."

"Mou..."

"I'll buy you takoyaki later."

"YATTA!"

I looked at Shiraishi and said, "Do you know what just happened?"

He shook his head and we started to think, Kintaro still screaming in delight, "Kintaro can you shut up for a minute?"

He replied, "How can I shut up about Takoyaki?!"

He started scream again and Shiraishi started to unwrap his arm, "Kin-chan listen to her our I'll bring out the-" I was staring at his bandaged arm and saw a light green gas start to float out, "Shiraishi!"

He stopped unwrapping it and I closed Kintaro's mouth and nose, "Wrap your arm again!"

He stared at me confused but he wrapped it up. I looked at the gas staying there. I stared at curiously and poured out the water from my water bottle. I opened my bottle near the gas and it entered the bottle, all of it..., "That's not natural..."

I shook my head, "No it isn't... I'm gonna give this to someone I know and ask him to test it, is that alright?"

He nodded and got Kintaro, "Let's go get that takoyaki, bye Zetan-chan."

"Bye Zet-chan!"

I stared at them and then to my bottle, "This is weird to say the least."

I put it inside my bag and started to walk around town until I reached my apartment that I used during school days; to put bluntly it was after school on a Monday. I entered and put my stuff down. I collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling... today was weird.

Next day

I was walking home after school with a crowd of other people; since martial arts practice was cut I went home like the others who didn't have clubs. I was reading a Korean novel but I heard people gasping and squealing loudly. I looked behind me and saw a long black limo turning the block. I stared at it, knowing there were 3 people and who the 3 people were. I kept walking with the crowd until the window rolled down near me. The girls started to squeal once they saw his face, "ITS ATOBE KEIGO!"

"Atobe?!"

"Kyaa! Atobe-sama!"

The girls overreacted and the guys just watched from a distance. I was almost home free until I heard, "Don't think you can get away from ore-sama so slyly, Zetan Fallon."

Everyone turned to look at me either in surprise or envy, "Atobe."

"Yes, be awed by Ore-sama's beauty!"

He got out of his car and two people followed, "It's been awhile Zetan-chan."

"Usu"

I looked at the two, "Oshitari, Kabaji."

"Something wrong Fallon?"

I glared at him, "I told you not to call me that."

He ignored me, "Ore-sama and yourself need to talk, let's go to my villa."

He started to walk away but I rejected, "No."

He froze and seemed like he wanted to snap at me but Oshitari calmed him down. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "We just want to talk about why you were in the hospital yesterday, do you mind enlightening us?"

I glared at him and said, "Fine but if Atobe gets too jackassy, I'm leaving."

He chuckled and said, "Let's go."

While we were walking to the limo he said, "That's a nice book."

I nodded, "It is, have you read it?"

He smiled at me, "I have the entire series."

He grabbed my bag and carried it to the car. I didn't protest, he was a stubborn gentleman.

He opened the door for me and I entered the limo, feeling everyone's gazes following me. I sat down next to my fellow second year, ignoring the expecting Atobe. Atobe opened his mouth as if to tell Kabaji to move but I glared at him. He flinched and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

~at the villa~

Atobe and Oshitari led me to the library while Kabaji was sent to go back to tennis practice. I sat down on the couch opposite of Atobe and Oshitari sat next to me. They stared at me and I looked at them, glancing back and forth.

Finally Atobe broke the silence, "Ore-sama wa-"

Oshitari coughed quickly and Atobe narrowed his eyes, "Ore-sama and Oshitari wants to know why you were in the hospital yesterday."

I looked at him and said, "You know I went to the hospital, but not the reason."

He narrowed his eyes, "Ore-sama can get as much info as ore-sama can."

I sighed and said, "Nothing, I just passed out from exhaustion."

They stared at me and glanced at each other, obviously not hearing any lying in my voice. Atobe put his hand to his face and I knew he was using insight. He looked at me curiously but said simply, "You're lying."

I glared at him, "You dare accuse me of that?"

He glared back at me, "It's obvious that you are struggling not to raise your voice and you keep sighing as to unclog your throat. You are nursing your head by tilting it to the side and your hand keeps twitching as if you are irritated."

"Is this true Zetan?"

"No it isn't."

"Why don't you just swallow your ego and tell us that you're in pain!" Snapped Atobe and the room suddenly got colder.

Oshitari and I noticed but Atobe just got angrier and the room grew colder, "You never tell us how you feel, you never tell us the truth, and you never give a straight answer, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL US THE TRUTH!"

"Calm down Atobe!"

Atobe stopped and looked around, the room was covered with a thick frost and small icicles were on the ceiling. Atobe sat down and started to breathe, "Did... did ore-sama do that?"

I looked around and reached for an icicle while the two were calming down. I grabbed it, put it into my water bottle and put it in my bag.

Oshitari sighed and sat down next to me, "Why don't you just tell us the truth?"

He put his hand on my arm and what seemed like a giant screen appeared and I saw myself, screaming in pain, holding onto my head. A black substance seemed to seep out from my body and swirled around, lashed at people who tried to help me. I stared in shock as did the two boys. The me in the screen screamed one last time and passed out... I grabbed my bag and ran out the window that was wide open. I ran off Atobe land and ran in a random direction.

I closed my eyes as I ran, the wind hurting my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw two guys, one with semi-long dark blue hair for a guy and the other had longish red hair and bangs that covers his eye. The first one caught me before I fell over and I got up, nodding in thanks. The second one looked at me concerned and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look it, her eyes are wide and she's panting a lot. She looked like she was running from something. She has bags under her eyes too and she looks like she saw something weird."

"Shinji!" Said the guy with purple hair.

Shinji, the dark blue haired one said, "Sorry."

The purple haired guy said, "Sorry about him, he does it sometimes, I'm Kamio Akira and that's Shinji Ibu, we are second years at Fudomine."

"Sometimes? According to Tachibana I do it all the time. Is he lying to make the girl more comfortable around me?"

Kamio laughed nervously, "Ignore him, wanna tell us what's wrong?"

I shook my head and started to walk away, "It's nothing."

The two jogged up to me, "We both know that isn't right."

I started a light jog to get away from them. They kept after me, I ran, seeing the two boys being left behind, "Someone stop her!"

It was a good thing it was night time in a nearly abandoned street.

Suddenly the sidewalk went up and I almost ran into the piece of concrete. I managed to jump over it quickly and still ran, "Wait!"

I turned around and only so the puzzled Shinji. I looked in front of me and saw the waiting Kamio. I stopped in front of him and panted, "How did you do that?"

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

Shinji caught up to us, "Kamio you started to run faster and the next second you were in front of her."

I looked at him, "And what about the sidewalk? That doesn't happen!"

He looked at it confused, "I don't know..."

I sighed and put my hand to my face, "This is not my week."

I started to run from them and they stood there frozen. I ran, running home and away from Atobe's villa.

'_Just what's happening here?!'_


	2. Seigaku, Hyotei, and Shitenhoji

Ryuuzaki Sumire sighed, obviously irritated, "Fuji, do you know where Kaidoh and Tezuka are?"

Fuji shook his head smiling, "Sorry sensei but I don't know where they are."

It was morning regular practice at Seigaku and strangely enough, Tezuka and Kaidoh were late. Ryoma walked by, drinking his daily grape ponta, "Mada mada dane Kaidoh-senpai, Tezuka-buchou."

They watched as Echizen walked to court B to go have his match with Momo. Momo walked by, "I bet Mamushi was mistaken for a criminal again because of the face of his." He snickered.

"Hurry up Momo-senpai!"

"You're so impatient Echizen! That isn't good, isn't good at all!"

"Try to get the ball past me Oishi!"

Oishi hit back with a moon volley, "Try to get that Eiji!"

Eiji jumped back and said, "Ah, Moon Volley!" he jumped back and hit it back, "Kikumaru Beam!"

Inui pushed up his glasses and said, "Ii data."

Fuji smiled and bowed to Ryuuzaki Sumire, "Gomen sensei, I have my match with Taka-san now."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he jogged to the court, leaving the couch deep in thought. Fuji walked into the court, racket in hand and jacket off, "Let's play Taka-san!"

Kawamura smiled sheepishly, "Hai!"

He walked on the court, nothing in his hands. Fuji smiled and chuckled, "Taka-san, your racket!"

Kawamura's eyes widened and looked for his racket wildly. Fuji laughed and walked to the gate of the tennis court. He grabbed the yellow racket and a dark grip. He walked over to Kawamura and held it out to him, "Here you go Taka-san."

Kawamura sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and put his hand out to grab it, "Gomen Fuji."

"Its alri- AGH!"

Fuji fell backward, a big burn on his palm and wrist. Why? Kawamura Takashi instantaneously burst into flames.

Fuji groaned in pain and Kawamura immediately let go of the racket due to shock. The flames died down and you could hear people running to them and shouting, "FUJIKO, TAKA!"

Fuji's hand was burned just under the thumb ending line and a bit past his wrist.

Fuji held his upper arm, carefully so he wouldn't touch the lower part of his arm, and desperately tried to stand up. Oishi stared at his hand and said, "Fuji, what happened?! We have to treat that!"

Ryuuzaki ran up, "Fuji! What happened?! You were fine a second ago!"

Fuji got up and stared at Kawamura, eyes open, "How did you do that?"

Inui looked at the pair, "What do you mean?"

Eiji and Ryoma stared at Kawamura in shock, "H-he!"

Ryoma finished for his cat like sempai, "Burst into flames."

They all fell silent in shock and Oishi got Fuji's uninjured left arm, "Fuji let's go to the nurse's office."

Eiji jumped up from shock, "But Oishi, the nurse isn't here!"

Fuji panted in obvious pain, eyes still opened. Oishi turned didn't stop moving, "Don't worry, and remember I'm studying to be a doctor. This will be good practice."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "Oishi, please hurry."

"Hai sensei."

They soon entered the building and Kawamura was still standing there. Inui pushed up his glasses, "Oishi's calmness exceeds my data, there was 67.54% chance he would have freaked out."

Kawamura finally snapped out of his shock, "H-how?"

Momo walked over to Kawamura's racket that was smoldering. He put his hand a few inches above it and pulled his hand back immediately, "Hot!"

Kawamura ran, running to the school, and to the nurse's office.

Ryuuzaki yelled at him, "Kawamura!"

The others ran after him, worried that he might do something.

"You boys!"

Nurse's office

Oishi sent the exhausted Fuji on the bed and Fuji muttered, "Arigato ne Oishi."

Oishi simply smiled, "It's no big deal Fuji." He grabbed a seat and put it next to the sink. He grabbed Fuji again and sat him down there, "Here Fuji, put your hand under the faucet." Fuji did painfully and Oishi turned on the water so Fuji's arm could cool down. Oishi sighed, "Stay like that for 10-15 minutes." Fuji nodded and Oishi stared at his arm, "A second degree burn..."

About ten minutes later Oishi shut off the water and gently dried his arm off. Fuji winced slightly but Oishi didn't stop. He grabbed some ready sterile gauze and wrapped his hand's palm and wrist. He started to walk to the other side of the room to get some pain relievers but Fuji stopped him, "Oishi, what did you do?"

Oishi turned back and asked, "What do you mean?"

Fuji slowly unwrapped his hand, "It doesn't hurt."

He finally unwrapped all of it and showed a completely healed hand. Oishi was shocked, "H-how? W-what?"

The door burst opened and there stood Kawamura panting. He stepped forward and bowed, "Gomenasai Fuji!"

Fuji and Oishi stood there in shock and the other regulars ran up from behind, "This is my entire fault Fuji, I didn't mean to burn you! I'm so sorry!" Fuji snapped out of his shock and smiled. He got up and walked to Kawamura. He put his formerly injured hand on his head, "Its fine Taka-san, I'm completely healed."

He looked up and looked at his hand, "But how?!"

Inui said, "Completely healing in just 24 minutes and 32 seconds has 0.01% chance."

Fuji smile dropped and he stood there in thought, "I think that Oishi did it."

Everyone stared at Oishi and Oishi looked at Fuji in shock, "I didn't do anything Fuji! I just did basic things to help a burn!"

Fuji stared at his hand, "Saa, is that so?"

Ryuuzaki walked in and said, "Kawamura let's get going, you too Fuji."

They looked at their sensei surprised, "What?"

She sighed, "We're going to the hospital."

Fuji held up his hand, "But sensei I'm fine."

She stared, "Just what is going on with you guys? It's the same with Tezuka!"

"Tezuka-buchou called?"

She nodded and said, "We're going to have to pick him up on the way to the hospital."

"Nani?!"

Tezuka, about 40 minutes earlier.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing in the train after offering his seat to an elderly woman and was taking the early bus without Oishi because he wanted to do some paperwork for the student council. He sighed and went to his bag zipper to get his western novel but it shocked him, hard. He looked at his hand and back at his zipper. He touched it gingerly but he wasn't shocked. He sighed inwardly in relief and took out his novel. He started to the read but the train suddenly lurched forward. He held onto the steel pole but a bunch of electricity came from his hand and shocked the entire train. The train reached its first stop and everyone ran out terrified. Tezuka went with the crowd and looked at his hand which was slightly scorched. He sighed and reached for his phone in his bag but he just killed his phone by shocking it. Tezuka's eyes widened and thought, _'So that was me.'_

He sighed and looked for a payphone. It took awhile because the guards were trying to make people calm down, find lost family and friends, and tried to move the broken down train he had electrocuted. It took about an hour until he found an empty one and immediately called one of the few adults he could trust, "Moshi Moshi."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Tezuka! What happened? Why aren't you at practice? Something happened here!"

Tezuka rubbed his temple and said, "Gomenasai sensei but the train I was on broke down."

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm nearby Tokyo general hospital, and I think the train disaster was my fault."

"Your fault, that's not possible Tezuka."

"I think I electrocuted the train when I touched the metal pole and made it break down due to too much power."

"Electrocuted?"

"Yes, my phone died when I touched it... and there's static coming from my fingers, could you pick me up sensei?"

"Yes Tezuka, we will on the way to the hospital."

"You're going to the hospital?"

"Yes, Kawamura burst into flames and burned Fuji."

"..."

"I'll explain later Tezuka, just hang tight."

"Hai."

He hung up and sighed again, today was not his day.

Kaidoh 40 minutes earlier

Kaidoh Kaoru was jogging his early morning jog around the park but there was a problem, he kept hearing voices in his head.

They sounded like human voices but didn't seem like a normal conversation for humans.

A deep male voice asked, "Are you enjoying that?"

A soprano female voice said, "Yes I am, it taste so good, much better than the plants from yesterday"

Another set of voices, a kid like male's voice, "Mommy, can I collect the nuts today?"

Another kid voice yelled, "No it's my turn!"

A cute girl's voice said, "No it's my turn!"

A light voice replied, "Now, now children, why don't we go together?"

Kaidoh was obviously puzzled, there was no one around and he could hear all those voices. He snapped out of it when he almost bumped into a tree. He could hear an annoying voice yelling, "BAKA!" over and over. Kaido's eye twitched and he yelled, "URUSAI!"

He looked around but saw no one. He heard that same voice, "You... can understand me?"

He looked up and saw a small bluebird sitting on a branch, "You can, can't you?"

Kaidoh was obviously shocked and stared at it, "You're talking!"

"You can understand me! HEY EVERYONE HE CAN UNDERSTAND US!"

Suddenly a bunch of squirrels, birds, and groundhogs surrounded him, all talking at the same time. Kaidoh stood in the middle, feeling as if he was going crazy. His head was pounding and the little voices just made it worse. He had a major headache and felt as if there was someone pounding on his brain. He yelled out, scaring people and the animals and fell unconscious.

Later

Kaidoh woke up, smelling disinfectant and the dingy smell of a hospital. He looked around and saw that he was connected to a heart meter machine. He pushed the nurse button nearby and a nurse rushed in, "Sir are you okay?"

He nodded in response, "Hai, just a bit dizzy."

He looked up and saw the scared look on the woman's face, "I-I'll g-go g-g-get t-t-the d-d-d-d-doctor!"

She ran out terrified and Kaidoh sighed, "That always happens."

The door opened again to reveal a man dressed in white. A doctor, Kaidoh presumed. He smiled and said, "Kaidoh Kaoru-san, are you okay?"

He nodded in response again, "Hai, just a bit dizzy."

The doctor looked at the machine, "That's good; you have a steady heart rate."

"What happened?"

"Well you were running out this morning and apparently you screamed loudly, attracting attention towards you and collapsed from a momentary brain attack. Someone called 911 hearing your scream and here you are."

Kaidoh nodded, remembering the animals, "Do you know where my stuff is?"

The doctor nodded and handed him his tennis bag and briefcase. He reached. Into his tennis bag and pulled out his phone, "Do you mind if I call my sensei?"

The doctor shook his head, "Not at all." He left soon after.

"Ryu-"

"KAIDOH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Ryuuza-"

"Something strange is going on around here! And you better have a good excuse for missing pra-"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei I'm in the hospital."

"...WHAT?!"

"Fshhh, I passed out from momentarily brain attack and I was sent to the hospital, I was wondering if you could sign me out? My parents are on a trip and my Grandparents are visiting a friend right now and will be back at 6."

Ryuuzaki sighed through the phone, "Fine, just wait, I'm halfway there."

"Halfway there?"

"Kawamura and Fuji need to go to the hospital."

"Kawamura-senpai and Fuji-senpai? Why?"

"Kawamura burst into flames and Fuji got burnt by him."

He could hear the cheerful voice of his sadistic senpai in the background, "But I'm completely healed!"

"URUSAI! We still need to check that out!"

He could feel the phone being taken away and he could hear his sheepish senpai, "See you there Kaidoh."

His eye twitched as they hung up. He hung up and sighed. He put on his regular jacket to keep warm, as he was lifting his legs up and down to exercise.

At the hospital

Tezuka, Kawamura, and Fuji were all checked and they were all given the okay, well, besides Tezuka's left arm. Ryuuzaki was pissed, "He burst into flames!"

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Ma'am but this is all I can do. But I can say we have had several different cases like this."

"Such as?"

The doctor flipped through his sketch book, "A person creating a fake world, a person making illusions, a person making inanimate things alive, and so and so forth."

"Can you tell me who brought you these people?"

"Well there's you, a man named Sakaki Taro, a man named Wantanabe Osamu, and a woman named Yamana Hikari."

Ryuuzaki frowned and mentally listed them in her mind. She turned to the doctor, "One more thing, where can I release Kaidoh Kaoru?"

At Seigaku

"Nya~..."

Oishi looked at his doubles partner, "What is it Eiji?"

Eiji sighed, "I just wish I could be there for Fujiko and everyone else..."

Suddenly Eiji and Oishi disappeared from the tennis courts.

At the hospital

Eiji and Oishi arrived in front of the hospital that the four were in, "Ah! Oishi how'd we get here?!"

Oishi stared at Eiji, "You said that you wanted to go see Fuji and the others at the hospital! Did you somehow transport us?"

Eiji shrugged, "I don't know Oishi, but I do know I should go see the others!"

He ran off and Oishi just sighed and ran after him.

Later after school

Because Ryuuzaki did not believe the doctor the four people that were sent to the hospital was sitting on a bench, waiting for practice to end.

Fuji then notice something, "Inui, where is your notebook?"

Inui who was watching practice was oddly not taking data, "I don't need it anymore."

The four looked at him, "Inui-senpai."

"Ano inui what do you mean by that?"

"I can memorize all of the data in head now, it's amazing."

Tezuka asked, "Inui, since when could you do this?"

Inui replied, "Ever since yesterday night."

*BOOM!*

"Ack!"

"Echizen! Are you okay?!"

They got up and ran to court D, where Ryoma and Momo were having a match. The court was completely covered with smoke. "Itai..."

The smoke cleared and they saw that half of the court was just an entire crater. Against the fence was a bleeding Ryoma. Momo ran over and asked, "Echizen, are you okay?!"

Echizen touched his head and winced lightly, "It hurts Momo-senpai."

Oishi ran in with a first aid kit but before Oishi could even open it Fuji grabbed Oishi's hand placed it on Ryoma's head. Ryoma winced slightly and Oishi tried to get out of his grip, "Fujiko, let go of Oishi!"

Eiji and Kawamura held him back and Oishi immediately let go. Ryoma blinked, eyes wide, "It doesn't hurt."

Fuji smiled, "It seems my theory was right!"

Eiji jumped up, "What theory?!"

They watched as Ryoma walked to the faucet and cleaned the blood from his hair, "My theory that Oishi can heal anything by just touching it."

Ryoma dried his hair with a towel Kaidoh handed him and smirked, "I'm perfectly fine!"

Eiji jumped up, "Yeah, but what happened nya~?"

They all looked to momo who was laughing sheepishly, "Momo, what happened?"

Momo sighed, "Well the funny thing is that I was doing my dunk smash and the ball caused a huge crater."

...

"Mada mada dane."

"Well then..."

Ryuuzaki went near them and said, "I ended practice due to the commotion, and I have a meeting with a few people right now."

"With who?"

"Sakaki, Wantanabe, and Yamana."

"Sakaki-sensei from Hyotei and Wantanabe-sensei from Shitenhoji?" asked Oishi.

"And who is Yamana-san?"

Earlier, Morning Regular Practice; Hyotei

Sakaki Taro was irritated. He was expecting a regular practice but the only people at practice were Choutaro, Shishido, Oshitari, and Hiyoshi. "Oshitari, do you know where Atobe and Kabaji is?"

Oshitari Yushi pushed up his glasses, "Sorry Sakaki-sensei, I don't know." Suddenly Sakaki's phone went off, "Moshi moshi."

"Aghn~ Sakaki-sensei, ore-sama desu."

"Atobe, where the hell are you?"

Atobe replied irritatedly, "We're stuck in traffic, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"Traffic? This early in the morning?"

"A giant block of ice landed in an intersection and they're taking time to melt it down."

Sakaki's eye twitched, "Atobe, its 83 degrees Fahrenheit, that isn't possible."

Atobe replied coolly, "You dare doubt the great ore-sama? Believe me Sakaki, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu"

They hung up and Sakaki sighed. He headed to his office and turned on the news.

He was surprised to see that Atobe had indeed told the truth but it was weird. He sighed and reached the remote to turn off the TV but something else caught his attention, "Also breaking news! A 14 year old boy from Hyotei Gakuen was walking to school and the bystanders said, "He started to float." He is now holding onto the pole for dear life."

Sakaki looked at the picture, "That's..." "The boy's name is Mukahi Gakuto, third year tennis regular from Hyotei Gakuen."

Sakaki face palmed, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"We've confirmed that there are no wires and that something strange is happening here."

He reached for the remote again but the next thing caught his attention. "More breaking news, people have been sleeping all over town today. People nearby said that the people just dropped and fell asleep while walking."

Sakaki looked through the crowd of people and saw familiar orange hair, "The first victim to this random sleep attack is a 14 year old boy named Jiro Akutagawa." Sakaki sighed and muttered, "What the hell is happening?" Suddenly he heard a loud scream from the tennis courts. He ran to the window and saw Shishido, sweating, eyes wide, and crouched. He covered his ears and he looked horrified.

He ran down to the tennis courts and said, "Oshitari, call an ambulance!"

"Already on it sensei!"

He ran to Shishido who was whispering to himself, "Leave me alone, who are you? Stay away from me! Get away!"

"Calm down Shishido! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Senpai!" Sakaki turned and saw Chotaro being held back by four second years and a Hiyoshi. "Let me go! Shishido-senpai!"

"Calm down Chotaro! He'll be fine!" yelled Hiyoshi, trying to yell some sense into him

"I can hear them! They won't leave me alone! GET WAY FROM ME!" Shishido passed out just as the ambulance arrived. The group loaded him into the ambulance and Sakaki and Chotaro went inside.

"Oshitari, Hiyoshi you're in charge!"

"Hai, sensei!"

"Gekokujou."

"Tell Atobe what happened when he arrives."

They both nodded in response and Chotaro was crying silently. Sakaki said, "Chotaro." He didn't stop, "Chotaro!" He looked up, tears in his eyes, "He'll be alright, be strong for him." Chotaro didn't reply, "If he was with you right now he would say, 'that's lame.'" Chotaro looked up and cracked a small smile, "Arigato Sakaki-sensei."

Shitenhoji earlier

Osamu Wantanabe was confused, "Have you guys heard from Kintaro and Shiraishi?"

The so called, 'baka couple' 'walked' by wearing 'normal' outfits, "We haven't heard from Kin-chan or Shi-chan!"

The team wasn't particularly worried at first but after a while they got worried, "Those two are later than usual..."

"Don't worry about them sensei I'm sure they're fi-"

Wantanabe's phone rang and he answered, "Moshi mo-"

"SENSEI!"

Wantanabe pulled the phone away from his ear, "What is it Kin-chan?"

"I'm stuck in a world filled with Takoyaki and I can't get out so I can get to practice!"

...

"Kin-chan, where are you?"

"I TOLD YOU IM IN A-"

"Iie! Where were you before this happened?"

"In the takoyaki store we always go to."

"Hang in there tight Kin-chan, I'll go get you."

"Hai!"

He hung up and called the takoyaki store, "Moshi moshi, this is ****** the best takoyaki store in Osaka!"

"Ayame-san, is Kintaro there? It's Osamu Wantanabe"

Ayame sniffed over the phone, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"Kintaro's in the hospital!"

"What, why?"

"He suddenly passed out and he was barely breathing so we called an ambulance. I was so shocked that I forgot about calling you!"

"Its fine but I should go there, Osaka general hospital right?"

"Hai! Gomenasai!"

"It's fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I'm going to the hospital, apparently Kin-chan is in there, so stay here and practice."

"Hai..."

At the hospital

"We believe that he is in a mini coma, it could take him awhile to wake up."

"Do you know what the cause is?"

"No, we have no signs about what caused it."

Wantanabe hit the wall with his fist, "Kuso!"

"I'm sorry."

"No its fine."

He sat there, right next to the sleeping Kintaro, "I know you're still in there... after all you did call me..."

He sat there thinking, _'Wait if kin-chan was here ever since breakfast and he called me... then...'_

He grabbed his phone and called Kintaro's phone again. He answered, "Sensei! Have you found me yet?"

...

He hung up. He looked at the sleeping Kintaro and grabbed his hand, "What's happening?!"

Kintaro opened his eyes and started panting, "Sensei!"

"Kin-chan!"

"Eh, where am I? I was about to go eat Takoyaki!"

He simply laughed, "I'm glad you're okay Kin-chan."

He pouted, "I'm confused sensei, and I want my takoyaki!"

Wantanabe laughed and pressed the nurse button, "Later kin-chan."

"Mou…"

'_I've found Kin-chan but where's Shiraishi?'_

Meanwhile with Shiraishi

Shiraishi stared at his left arm curiously, watching the familiar light green gas flow out from behind the golden gauntlet. He then remembered the email he had gotten earlier this morning.

_Shiraishi, its Zetan Fallon. My acquaintance has tested it and he has confirmed that it is a deadly poison. Never take off your bandages and never loosen it. Shiraishi, this is dangerous and I don't know if the poison will affect you anyway. So I'm asking you this as a favor, but it can be potentially dangerous. I want you to go to the place with no windows and a sealed door and take off your bandages and breathe in the poison. You don't have to Shiraishi but it would be great if you could confirm my suspicions._

_Ja ne, Zetan Fallon._

Shiraishi looked at the poison floating around him and replied to the email.

_Zetan-chan, I tried it but as you can see I'm still alive and I feel perfectly fine. What should I do with the poison now?_

While waiting for a reply Shiraishi tightly wrapped his arm and the golden gauntlet.

_Shiraishi, it seems that my theory was correct. My theory was that you can control it and that you are immune to it. If concentrate on the poison and think about it going back into your arm it should go back._

Shiraishi was surprised, "Zetan-chan…"

Shiraishi stared at the poison and then to his arm, _'Go… GO BACK IN!'_

The poison shot towards him and pushed its way into his arm.

_Did it work?_

_Hai…_

_Omoshiro…._

_How did you know?_

No reply. His phone rang, "Moshi moshi?"

"Shiraishi, where have you been?"

"I was busy this morning sensei. Gomen, I didn't tell y-"

Shiraishi suddenly fell light headed and fell unconscious in his basement.

"OI Shiraishi! Shiraishi!"

After all school's after school practice in a Café

It was certainly a rare sight to see. Ryuuzaki Sumire, Wantanabe Osamu, and Sakaki Taro were sitting at the same table, drinking tea and waiting.

"Yamana isn't one to be late."

Ryuuzaki laughed, "True, most of the time it's Wantanabe who's late."

Osamu laughed too, "Hey it wasn't my fault back then!"

Sakaki scoffed, "Yeah right."

The door opened and two teens entered, one 13 and the other 14. All three recognized the 14 year old but not the 13 year old. The two went to their table and sat down, "Sorry we're late Sensei-tachi." The girl opened her phone up and her eyes narrowed. She rapidly pressed the keys on her phone.

Ryuuzaki looked at the guy who said that, "Tachibana, why are you here?!"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, Shinji, Kamio and I have been experiencing similar things that your teams' have."

They looked at the 13 year old girl, "Who are you?"

She looked up from her phone and said, "I'm Zetan Fallon, I'm filling in for my aunt; Yamana Hikari. She's busy with her gym again."

The teachers were confused, "But why send you in?"

She put her phone away and said, "Because I'm the one experiencing the _unique _events that have been happening."

The teachers stared at her surprised, "Y-you?"


	3. The Invitation

I sighed and looked at the school in front of me. People were staring as I stood there, looking for a certain person.

"Zetan-chan?"

I turned and saw the person I wasn't looking for, "Fuji-san, right?"

He smiled and nodded, "Hisashiburi, why are you at Seigaku? Don't you have classes?"

"I've been excused from class. I have an assignment to deliver letters. I'm looking for a certain person."

"Who is it? Maybe I can help."

"Zetan."

I looked to my right and saw the person I was looking for, "Tezuka, hisashiburida."

"Un."

"We need to talk."

"Saa, Tezuka you know Zetan-chan?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji and nodded, "Ah. Zetan, we should go somewhere private. Fuji, tell Ryuuzaki-sensei I'll be late for her first class."

"Sure Tezuka."

We left Fuji at the gates and we headed to Ryuuzaki-sensei's empty office.

He was signing my pass while I was looking at the tennis articles on the opposite wall.

"I've heard about your... _development." _

He turned to me, "How did you hear about that?"

"That isn't important. I came here for one reason and one reason only."

"And what is that?"

I turned to look at him, straight in the eye, "Can you control your electricity?"

He faltered, "Control it?"

I nodded, "Can you?"

He looked away, "Iie."

I sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. Tezuka looked at me, "Zetan!"

I looked up, "What?"

He said, "Your hand!"

I looked at my hand that was clenched in a fist, a dark aura flared on it, "Oh that, it happens."

"That means that you?"

"Yes I've had the same development."

"Zetan..."

"Well I should get going. Here's an invitation."

"An invitation?"

I looked behind me from the door, "We can't leave our powers uncontrolled, it could be chaotic. Read it Tezuka, and consider it."

I left, heading to my next targets.

I was walking down the hall when I finally spotted them, "Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuichiro, can I have a word with you?"

They looked at me curiously, "Nya, nya who are you?"

"Eiji, that's rude!"

"I'll explain everything if you'll come with me." They looked at me doubtedly. I sighed and handed them my Seigaku pass, "Will this make you feel better?" They looked at it, "EH?!"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka signed this?!"

I took it from them, "Now will you come with me?"

They exchanged glances but complied. I led them to the gym and I sat down on a desk, looking out the window.

"What did you want Zet-chan?!"

I looked at Kikumaru, "Don't call me that."

He pouted, "Demo!"

I sighed and said, "If you can catch me you can call me that."

"Nani?"

I started to run, "Too fast for you Kikumaru?"

He smiled and started to run, "Yosha!"

"Eiji!"

I ran and every time he came near me I dodged him. Soon he got irritated, "Mou! I wish I was just right in front of her!" Suddenly he disappeared and was in front of me. I smirked but it dropped when I realized I couldn't stop. I side stepped away from him last minute but hit the wall, "Itai."

"Zetan-san!"

He ran to me and I could feel my head bleeding, "Urgh."

"Zet-chan Daijoubu?"

I winced as Oishi panicked, his voice ringing in my head. I saw Kikumaru grab his hand and set it on my head forcefully, "Try doing the same thing!"

I smirked as the pain went away, "You two have proven yourselves."

"Nani? (Nya)"

I got up and asked simply, "Can you control your powers?"

The two looked at each other, "P-powers?"

"Yes, you can teleport and you can heal people."

"We don't know what you're talking about nya!"

I scoffed, wiping the blood out of my silver hair with my damp black handkerchief, "You clearly teleported in front of me and he just healed my wound. All of this was merely a test."

Their jaws dropped, "YOU PLANED THIS?"

I smirked and handed them invitations, "This is a chance to control your powers, consider it."

I walked to the entrance of the gym, "By the way, classes start in three, two, one." *Bring!*

"AH, NYA I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!"

"Matte Eiji!"

I stopped Kikumaru and handed him one of my many passes, "A tardy pass, get going."

He smiled gratefully, "Arigato!"

I handed one to Oishi too as he passed me, "Consider it."

He looked at me and nodded, "I will."

Now for my next victim.

Class 2-7

I knocked on the door and I heard a deep, "Come in." I entered and I felt everyone's stares on me. I went to the sensei and said softly to him, "I need to speak to Kaidoh Kaoru."

He nodded and said, "Kaidoh, you are dismissed."

He looked up surprised but did come with me, "Who are you?" He asked as soon as we got outside in the hall.

"Zetan Fallon, I want to talk to you about something."

"Fshhhh, why should I trust you?"

I handed him my pass and he stammered, "R-Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou signed this?!"

I nodded and said, "Will you come with me now?"

He frowned but nodded. I put my pass on again and I led him outside, "Why are we here?"

I looked at him curiously and whistled loudly. You could hear small footsteps as a small black dog with a white spot around his left eye ran from the bushes.

Kaidoh POV

'**Zetan-chan! Zetan-chan!'**

I looked down at the puppy who was barking at Zetan-san, _'I can hear them again...'_

She pet the dog and the dog barked happily, **'It's been a while! Did you bring me a snack? And who's this guy with you?'**

She smirked and put him in her lap and rubbed under his neck, **'That feels good!'**

I noticed that she rubbed harder, **'Zetan-chan, that's starting to hurt!'**

She choked the dog, **'I can't... breathe...'**

I glared and yelled, "You're hurting him!"

She didn't stop, "He can't breathe!"

She stopped and said simply, "Good acting Kurume."

I froze, "Acting?"

The dog ran up to me and rubbed my legs, **'That's right mister! Zetan-chan is really nice to me so I decided to return the favor by tricking you into thinking I was getting hurt! I did it because she wanted to prove a point.'**

"What point?"

The two said in unison, "**T**h**a**t **y**o**u **c**a**n **s**p**e**a**k **t**o **a**n**i**m**a**l**s.**"**

She smirked and got up, handing me an envelope, "You can't control your powers can you?"

I shook my head, "I'm giving you a chance to control it, consider it."

She started to walk away, "You should get back to class."

I looked at the letter and the dog, **"Come visit me again?"**

I simply nodded, hissed, and walked back to class.

Fallon POV

I stood in front of door 2-8 after wandering around for a bit, touring the school. I heard a high soprano voice say, "Come in."

I opened the door and once again, everyone's eyes were on me. I went to the sensei and showed my pass, "I need to have a word with Momoshiro Takeshi."

She nodded and said, "Momoshiro, you are excused."

He looked up and said, "Hai~!"

We walked down the hall me leading him, "Thanks for getting me out of math class…Oi, who are you by the way?"

"Zetan Fallon, I'll explain everything once we get there."

"Get where?"

"Secret."

"Then how can I trust you?!"

I simply handed him my pass and he had the same reaction as his fellow second year, "R-Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou signed this?!"

I nodded, "Hai, do you trust me now?"

He nodded and gave me back my pass. We arrived at the destination which was the old gym that was going to get renovated soon. I opened the door and led him inside, "Why are we here?"

I turned to him and kicked his side, "Itai!"

He glared at me, "What was that for?"

I smirked, "You're too trusting Momoshiro."

I kicked him again but he blocked. I dodged his attacks, mocking him, "Is that as fast as you can get?"

"Too slow!"

Soon we reached the end of the gym, "YARGH!"

He tried to punch me but I dodge and he hit the punching bag behind me. The punching bag fell off its chains and hit the wall, creating a hole. I smirked, "And you get too rash too."

He glared at me but I simply shoved an invitation in his face, "What is this?!"

I smirked, "Calm down, that was just a test."

"A test?!"

I motioned to the hole, "And you passed."

"You know about my super strength?"

I nodded, "And that invitation is a chance for you to control your strength. You could cause a lot of damage of you don't."

I looked at him as I left the gym, "Get back to class soon Momoshiro."

"I know, I know."

"Consider it."

"Hai!"

Later, break

I swallowed the remains of my ramune and looked around for another victim.

I finally saw one so I headed towards him, "Inui Sadaharu-san, may I have a word with you?"

He looked at me and said, "Zetan Fallon, female, 13 years old, second year at Triten Gakuen."

I nodded, "Anything else?"

He nodded his head, "Short silver hair like a boy's (like Zero's from Vampire Knight) with bangs that covers left eye. Possibly both dark red eyes, almost black. Pale skin, 5 feet 4 inches."

"Is that is all?"

He nodded, "Not enough data."

We headed to the trees by the tennis courts and I said, "Inui-san, I have a question."

"Hai?"

"From what direction did I come from?"

"East."

"Do I have any habits?"

"Your left hand twitches when you are cautious and your right eye blinks a 0.3 times faster when you approach people."

I smirked, "Usually you would write this all down, am I right?"

He was speechless for awhile, "100% chance that was a test and 100% chance I passed."

"You sure did Inui, but can you control that overwhelming amount of knowledge?"

Inui winced slightly, holding his head, "To tell the truth, no, there's too much info and it makes my head hurt."

I smirked and handed him an invitation, "Then go try to control that power. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm saying that you there is a 99.99% you will take it and 0.01% chance you will not except."

I looked at him and handed him a pass, "You're gonna be late, hurry up."

I walked away, hearing him run in the opposite direction.

And for my last and final victim here.

Later

I knocked on the door of class 3-4.

A soft voice answered, "Hai?"

I opened the door, feeling all the third years' eyes on me. I walked to the sensei and asked, "May I speak with Kawamura Takashi?"

She nodded and said, "Kawamura-san, you may leave!"

He stood up and shyly smiled at me. We went out into the hall and I said, "Before you ask, I'm Zetan Fallon and I need you do something for me. You can trust me; I have a pass with Ryuuzaki-sensei's and Tezuka's signature on it."

"Ah, sokka, what is it?"

"Let me take you there first."

He nodded and seemed surprised that I led him to the tennis courts, "What's here?"

I threw a racket at him which he caught. He burst into flames. His eyes widened and he dropped the racket. I sighed and said, "So you can't control it..."

"Control it?"

"The fire."

"How can i-"

I handed him an invitation, "This is your one chance Kawamura and if we leave you like this, something worse can happen. As you know fire is a dangerous weapon, to one's self and others."

I walked away, "Go back to class Kawamura." I went to the gates and left, satisfied with what happened today. Now, to Hyotei.

Hyotei

I walked into the school at about 3rd period and I had already received a pass from Sakaki-sensei so I had to go find Atobe.

I headed to class 3-A and knocked on the door, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw a male teacher with a strict looking face. I held up my pass and opened my mouth to speak but _someone_ interrupted me, "Aghn~? Zetan-chan did you come all the way here just to greet Ore-sama?"

I glared at him and said, "Urusai Atobe." I looked to the teacher as the other students gasped in surprise by the way I treated Atobe, "I'll be taking Atobe for a minute or two sensei."

I grabbed his cold hand and dragged him to the fountain at the courtyard, "Ore-sama will not be treated like that!"

I grabbed his hand and stuck it into the fountain. The fountain was now frozen solid. Atobe looked shocked but he quickly covered it up, "Why did you do that Zetan?"

I glared and said, "We aren't on good terms Atobe but here's this." I handed him an invitation.

He looked it curiously, "What is it?"

"It is an invitation to a way to control your power."

"Power, ore-sama only has power in wealth!"

I glared at him and pointed at the fountain, "This was your fault and so was that giant block of ice at that intersection!"

He was frozen in shock. (Get it, frozen? *cricket noise* well screw you too.)

"Look at it Atobe and consider it, it's dangerous to let your power stay uncontrolled."

I walked away, "Oi where are you going?!"

I looked back at him, "I'm going to finish my business here."

I walked away, two fingering waving, "Get back to class Atobe."

"Tch."

Later at class 3-H

I knocked on the door and waited for, "Come in." I opened the door and I heard someone get up from their chair rather quickly, "Zetan!"

I looked at him and nodded slightly, "May I have a word with Oshitari Yushi, sensei?"

She nodded and said, "Oshitari, you may go."

He bowed and said, "Arigato sensei!"

He walked next to me as we headed down the hall, "What do you need Zetan-chan?"

I looked up at him, "Oshitari, remember what happened at Atobe's villa?"I asked, referring to the replay of what I happened to me.

"...hai..."

"Have you done it again?"

"Yes I have."

"Can you control it?"

I suddenly saw an illusion of Oshitari using an illusion, "No."

I scoffed, "Obviously." I handed him the invitation, "But you do want to control it, right?"

He nodded and took the letter, "I suppose this is an invitation?"

I nodded, "Consider it Oshitari," I started to walk away again.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back, "Somewhere, and you should be getting back to class."

Class 3-D

I knocked on the door and opened it without consent. Why? Well it was a free period for the class.

I walked into the class and everyone stared at me, obviously surprised, "Mukahi Gakuto, come with me."

The dark red haired boy looked at me and asked, "Why should I go with you?"

I glared at him and went up to him. He looked at me and stood up, him being a bit shorter than me, he wasn't that intimidating. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. He started to protest but I hissed in his ear, "Stop resisting or I'll make Sakaki-sensei make you run 100 laps."

"As if you know Sen-"

I shoved my pass in his face, "Ah..."

I sighed, dragging him as we arrived in Hyotei's 4th indoor gym. Meanwhile Mukahi was rubbing the arm I grabbed, "That hurt..."

I looked at him and said simply, "Jump."

He looked at me, "Jump?"

I nodded and he did so. I smirked at how far up he went up to, "Impressive, but I bet you can't do an Arabian Double Front."

He glared at me, jumping slightly, "Are you mocking me?"

"No no, I just meant that I saw Kikumaru Eiji from Seishun Gakuen jump higher and did an Arabian Double Front. He must be better than you."

He was obviously mad, "We'll see about that!"

He jumped up; half turned and did two flips. He aimed to stick the landing but he wouldn't touch the ground, _'No, not again!'_

I smirked and threw an invitation at him, basically hearing his thoughts, "And even after that scene the other day you still can't control it."

"What is this?"

"An invitation, to learn how to control your powers. Consider it Mukahi."

I started to walk out, "By the way, try thinking about the ground to land." I heard him land and he yelled, "Who are you?!"

I looked back, "Zetan Fallon."

Class C-2

I knocked on the door and I heard an irritated, "Come in."

I walked in and asked the sensei, "May I speak with Jiro Akutagawa?"

He nodded, "You may but can you?"

I looked at the sleeping Jiro and said, "I can handle him."

I walked to him and lifted him up over my shoulder, "Thank you sensei." I left, leaving all the other students in shock.

I set him down against a tree outside and said, "Jiro, Atobe, Fuji, and Marui are all here to greet you."

He immediately woke up, "Atobe, Fuji, Marui?!"

I smirked and said, "That always works."

He looked at me, "Huh, Zetan-chan why are you in my room?"

I sighed and said, "We're not in your room, this is Hyotei, and you fell asleep during classes again."

He pouted, "But I'm so tired!"

I whacked his head, "You sleep for 14 hours a day!"

He pouted again, "Itai!"

I sighed and suddenly felt drowsy, "Jiro…"

He looked at me, "Something wrong Zetan-chan?"

I stifled a yawn, "Jiro stop thinking about sleeping and…"

"And what?"

"I'll show you own of my martial arts move…"

He got up, his eyes sparkling, "Really?!" I rubbed my eyes, the sudden wave of drowsiness left me, "Ah, I was right."

He looked at me confused, "What Zetan-chan?"

I handed him an invitation, "Here is an invitation to control your power."

"Power?"

"Power, you make people sleep, am I correct?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! I think it fits me!"

I nodded in agreement and said, "You were making me drowsy when you were still waking up. That's how I figured it out."

He smiled and said, "Smart as always Zetan-chan! That's why you're the only girl near my age I admire!"

I raised an eyebrow, "There's another girl you admire?"

He nodded, "Okaa-san!"

I smirked and started to walk away, "Get back to class Jiro and try to stay awake."

"Hai, Zetan-chan!"

Class 2-B

I knocked on the door and I heard a small, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw the meek looking sensei. I approached her and asked, "May I have a word with Kabaji Munehiro?"

She nodded and looked behind me, "K-Kabaji-kun, y-you are d-dismissed."

I waited for my fellow second year to come near me but I heard a wolf whistle. I snapped my head to the class and saw a group of guys snickering. Suddenly a guy yelled out, "Hey cutie, wanna have fun with us?"

"Sane-kun that isn't-"

"Shut it sensei."

She retreated quickly, obviously scared. He turned to me again, "So missy, wanna have some fun with us?"

I saw Kabaji start to step forward but I stopped him with a sharp snap just like Atobe. I gave him a look that obviously said, 'I can handle this.' He gave me a look that said, 'Are you sure?'

I nodded and walked to the group of guys. He smiled at me, "So do you ag-"

I grabbed him out of his seat, put his arm behind his back, pushed his face against the table and pushed his arm up his back slowly, "WHY YOU LITTLE ARGH!"

I pushed his arm more up as he yelled, "Bastard."

He glared at me, "What did you say?!"

I pushed his arm up quickly and he yelled out in pain, "Respect your sensei! You don't tell a teacher to shut up or be rude to her and if I were a teacher here I'd throw you out the window."

I let him go and looked at Kabaji. He nodded at me as to say 'good job' and we went to the teacher.

"Sensei, I'll make sure that the principal hears about this." I pulled out my card, "And if anyone else disrespects you, feel free to call me or tell Kabaji."

She smiled at me and nodded, "Arigato!"

We left class and we headed to an empty classroom. I sat on a desk and said, "Kabaji."

He looked at me, "You do know that the block of ice was Atobe's fault."

"Usu."

"But did you know it was your fault too?"

He looked at me and shook his head. I nodded and said, "Think about it, Atobe's powers are developed so he couldn't have done it, I think that you enhanced his powers or somehow aided him."

He nodded so I handed him an invitation, "Read it Kabaji, and if Atobe doesn't go and you want to, go. Make your own decision."

He nodded, "Usu." And so we left the class and went our separate ways.

And finally, the last one from Hyotei.

Hospital

I knocked on the door and heard a dull, "Come in."

I opened the door and said, "Shishido Ryo."

He looked up at me, "Ara, who are you?"

I tossed him the bag in my hand and said, "Eat up."

He frowned but looked inside the bag anyways, "A cheese sandwich?"

I nodded and asked, "You like them right?"

He nodded and took a bite, "Thanks."

I looked at him, "I have a few questions."

He kept eating but said, "Go ahead."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he wasn't suspicious of me. He seemed to realize that and pointed to my pass, "Sakaki-sensei signed it right? Then I can trust you."

I nodded and asked, "What did you hear or see before you passed out?"

He replied, "I could hear wailing, people screaming, 'HELP ME, HELP ME!' and voices of women, men, children, and babies. What I saw was people who looked like they were there but they weren't. I was freaked out, thinking that I had gone crazy... it was traumatizing."

I nodded and handed him an invitation, "Here"

He looked at it, "What is it?"

"I think that you can talk to the dead."

..."What?"

I sighed and said, "People like me and you are developing strange abilities and yours in one of them. This is an invitation to control them, consider it."

I headed out the door, "By the way, I've received word that you will be released today."

"Hn."

I left, heading to another school with the name of Fudomine.

Fudomine, class 2-2

I looked at my pass signed by the principal and knocked on the door, "Come in~!"

I opened the door and saw a slutty looking sensei. She smiled at me sweetly and asked, "May I help you dearie?"

I nodded reluctantly, "May I talk to Shinji Ibu?"

She nodded and said in a 'seductive' voice, "Shinji-kun~ this young lady wants to see you."

He looked up at me and started to mutter quietly, "Ah it's that girl again. She ran away from me and Kamio a few days back. I wonder what was wrong with her. Maybe she was in danger."

I looked at him as we walked down the hall, him still rambling.

"Shinji, have you been speaking to inanimate objects lately?"

He looked at me, "No, that would be ridiculous. No one can talk to inanimate objects, right wristband? Though crazy people believe they can. Ma-"

I coughed as if to interrupt him and said, "You said, 'Right wristband?'"

He looked at his wristband that suddenly came to life, slipped off Shinji, and nodded in agreement. The life died from it and slipped back onto Shinji's wrist.

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something. I shoved the invitation inside as to interrupt him, "This is an invitation so you can learn how to control your power. Consider it." I fixed my black fingerless gloves, "Get back to class Shinji and don't worry, Kamio will get one too."

I walked away, hoping he would just shut up and get back to class.

Class 2-3

I knocked on the door and heard a deep voice say, "Come in"

I opened it and saw a sensei that would most likely have a fan club, "What is it?"

I asked, "May I have a word with Kamio Akira?"

He looked at my pass and said, "Kamio, you are dismissed."

As we walked out of class he said, "It's you, the girl who ran from us."

I glared, "I wasn't running, I had to get somewhere."

He looked at me, obviously hearing the seriousness in my voice, "Hai, hai."

We made it to the running track, "I challenge you to race Shinji."

He looked at me surprised, "What?"

I took off my jacket and tossed it on a random steel bar, "First one to finish 3 laps wins. Three two one-"

"Wait I haven't agreed ye-"

"Go!"

I ran off, "Why you little!"

I ran faster and I could hear him say, "I'm feeling the rhythm!"

I was a whole lap ahead of him because of my head start but suddenly he zoomed right past me, beating me. He smirked, "I win."

I gave him a look, "Because of your super speed."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

I tried to kick his side but he quickly 'side stepped' which was actually all the way across the field, "You see?"

He frowned but ran back to me, only taking him a second. I handed him an invitation, "Consider it Kamio."

"Heygirlythanks!"

I looked back to him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"SorryIspeakfasttoosoitshardtounderstandme!"

I frowned and said, "Tell me later."

I left, heading to my last place here.

Class 3-B

I knocked on the door and heard, "Come in."

I opened the door and scanned the class, "Miss, did you need something?"

I nodded, holding up and invitation, "I just need to give to Tachibana Kippei."

Tachibana looked up at his name, "Zetan-chan!"

I walked up and handed him an invitation whispering, "I gave one to Kamio and Shinji. This one's for you."

He looked at it, "You know I'm already coming."

"Just a reminder."

I set it on his desk and walked away, from Fudomine, and to Shitenhoji all the way in Osaka.

After a long ride from Tokyo to Osaka.

I looked at the pass signed by Wantanabe, honestly, I didn't see the point. Shiraishi and Kintaro already know me.

I knocked on the door to class 3-A. I heard come in and I looked at the sensei, "May I have a word with Shiraishi Kuranosuke?"

She nodded and gestured with her book, "Shiraishi-kun you are excused."

He looked at me and smiled, "Ah, ecstasy~" I could see the fangirls swoon because of his favorite line. We went out of class together and headed to the roof garden.

"Why are you here Zetan-chan?"

I looked up from the black tulip in a pot, "Remember the experiment that you did?"

He nodded, looking down at my kneeling body, "Hai, the poison..."

I nodded, "I think that you can control poison."

He looked at his poison arm, "So do I, it's extremely dangerous."

I nodded, "Exactly why I want you to go to this."

"What is this?"

He took I from me and looked at it, "An invitation, the only chance you'll have to control your powers. Take it Shiraishi-san; it might cost a life if you don't."

He looked at me but said, "Arigato Zetan-chan."

I nodded and we left the roof garden, him going back to class and me going to my delivery.

Class 1-C

I knocked on the door and heard an irritated, "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw Kintaro and the teacher arguing, "Demo-"

"Kintaro!"

He looked at me and smiled, "Ah, Zet-chan!"

He ran to me, trying to hug me, but I pushed him away. I looked to the sensei, "Let me have a word with him."

He nodded, looking grateful, "Go ahead!"

I grabbed his collar and dragged him out of class. I dragged him outside and plopped him down against a tree, "Zet-chan that hurt!"

I whacked his head, "ITAI!"

"Respect your sensei Kintaro!"

He pouted, "Mou Zet-chan!"

I plopped down next to him, "Ne Kintaro, you made that world of Takoyaki again right?"

He nodded, "Yeah but this time I couldn't get out!"

I gave him the last invitation, "But you want to get in and out right?"

He nodded, "Of course! But Zet-chan I'm confused, what's this?"

"A chance to control your power, of you come here you can learn to make other worlds too, like a tennis filled world."

He smiled, eyes wide, and his eyes sparkling, "Really?!"

I nodded, "Take a look at it Kintaro."

He looked at me, "Arigato ne, Zet-chan-senpai!"

"Senpai?"

"I forgot you were my senpai, so I have to call you that!"

I smirked and ruffled his hair, "Get back to class and respect your teacher."

"HAI!"

He ran back to class, a wide smile on his face.

My smirk stayed on my face for a while then disappeared as I walked back to car, "Take me home Jarvis."

"Hai."

Later that night

Oshitari

I looked back at the later from my computer screen. It was still sealed and completely wrinkle free.

I frowned and looked back at my essay. That invitation was bugging me but I finish this essay.

I looked back at my screen, trying to resist the temptation to open it. I however failed.

"Dear minna."

Gakuto

"Because you have gotten this invitation than it means that you have experienced a change in your life."

Momo

"That's right, whether you accept it or not, you have gotten powers."

Kaidoh

"But that doesn't mean you're alone."

Shinji

"Just because you haven't heard about it, doesn't mean that no one can support you."

Inui

"These powers can all be dangerous, whether it's…"

Tezuka

"Electricity,"

Atobe

"Ice,"

Shiraishi

"Poison,"

Tachibana

"Wind,"

Oishi

"Or anything else."

Eiji

"This is an invitation to control and enhance that power."

Shishido

"If we don't control it…"

Jiro

"It could cost the world a life."

Kawamura

"Or it could cause someone to get hurt."

Oishi

"So you are all invited to my villa to learn how to control your powers."

Kintaro

"Though it is not required for you to come it is recommended."

Kabaji

"Come to my villa tomorrow at 4:00 P.M."

Tezuka

"You can't miss it, sadly."

Shiraishi

"**** ***street Tokyo, Japan *****"

Inui

"I'm expecting you."

Everyone

"Zetan Fallon."

Fallon POV

I smirked, satisfied with what I did.

"Zetan-sama, are you sure we should furnish every room?"

I nodded, "How many rooms do we have available?"

"50 rooms Zetan-sama."

"Then do all of them, we will have a lot of guests tomorrow."

"Hai!"

…

Hey guys, thanks for all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I am forever grateful and I hope you love this story as much as I love this idea. Arigato ne?

~~~~ChaoticChaosController


	4. Moving In, Bonding Part 1

Seigaku

Ryuuzaki Sumire stood in front of her team in the early morning, the hours of morning practice.

"Because many of our tennis members are busy and I have an urgent meeting after school, afternoon practice will be canceled."

Tezuka but in, "But just because we have won nationals and have no tournaments soon doesn't mean we can stop practicing. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

Oishi said, "Dismissed!"

The crowd dispersed the second year and third year non regulars headed to the locker room while the first years non regulars cleaned up the courts. The regulars just talked for a bit.

"Ne Eiji, since we have no practice today, want to go to the shopping district with me?"

Eiji looked at his best friend, "Gomen Fujiko, I have to..."

"To what?"

"I have to go home; my older sister from college is coming back today!"

"Saa, sokka. You must be very excited."

"That's right Fujiko!"

He bounced away, latching onto Oishi. Fuji frowned, sensing that Eiji was lying to him.

"Ne momo-senpai, want to have a match after school?"

"Gomen Echizen, I have to get home today, Kaa-san wanted me to clean out the basement."

Kaido walked by, "Fshhhh, you sure you aren't lying so you spare yourself from embarrassment?"

Momo ran up to him, holding the collar of his shirt, "WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Mou, mou you two calm down!" Kawamura said and was happy when they complied.

Ryoma watched as they all headed to the locker room, "Senpai-tachi are acting weird today."

"Saa, so you've noticed Echizen?"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"They act like they're hiding something..."

"Eh, mada mada dane."

Hyotei Gakuen

"Because of a meeting I have today and the fact that most of our regulars will be gone today, after school practice will be canceled."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"

The group of Hyotei Gakuen tennis members dispersed, "Hey Shishido-senpai, want to have a practice match later?"

"Sorry Chotaro, I have to go to the hospital for a checkup."

"Are you still not okay?"

Shishido gave him an annoyed look, "Tch, I'm perfectly fine. They just want to have a few checkups just in case."

"Sokka, maybe next time senpai?"

"Sure Chotaro."

Hiyoshi looked at their resident acrobatic player, "What's with you?"

"Urusai Hiyoshi!" Gakuto was frowning, as if he was deep in thought.

"I bet that you're thinking of a way to beat me, but you won't anyways."

"What was that?!"

"You want to settle this in a match after school?!"

Gakuto frowned, "I can't go today, I have to go somewhere."

"Are you sure you aren't chickening out?"

"URUSAI!"

Gakuto left into the locker room and that left Chotaro and Hiyoshi on the court, "Hiyoshi..."

"What Chotaro?"

"Do you feel like that they're hiding something from us?"

"...Gekokujou."

...

Shitenhoji

"Because I'm busy today there will be no practice after school today."

"Great, I can go and try to beat my time, after all, no speed no life!"

"Ne koharu-kun! We can have more fun after school because we're free!" said Yuji.

"Definitely Yuji! We can play with each other so much!" replied the happy Koharu.

Zaizen sweat dropped, "I have weird senpai."

Chitose laughed, "Don't worry about it Zaizen!"

Zaizen looked at Kintaro, "Aren't you gonna spout something about having Takoyaki after school?"

All the regulars looked to him, "NOPE! I'm busy today! I'm gonna go to my friend's house today and I'm sure she can get me takoyaki!"

They looked at him, "Who is this friend Kin-chwan?"

"Is she a girl?"

"YUP!"

"Ooh, what does she look like?"

"Is she pretty?"

Kintaro grabbed his phone and showed them a picture of Zetan Fallon.

They looked at him surprised that he had a pretty girl friend, "Is anyone else going?"

"Hai! Raishi is coming too!"

"Kura-kun?"

"Honto?"

"YUP!"

He then ran to the locker room to where Shiraishi was heading.

..., "Great, now my kohai is weird too... not that he wasn't before."

Fudomine

"Because Shinji, Kamio, and I will not be able to make afternoon classes, I have decided to cancel afternoon practice."

Cheering was heard across the tennis courts, "But that doesn't mean you guys can slack off! Now, dismissed!"

"Hai buchou!"

Tachibana grabbed the two second year doubles partners, "The car will pick us up at 3:45 so be ready to leave once school ends."

"Hai."

"Sure, of course of I'm not ready by that time that wouldn't be my fault because I'm always late due to my sensei letting us out late. Maybe I should complain to the school about classes ending at the exact time. Ma-"

"Shinji!"

"Ah, Sumimasen."

After classes, roughly 3:40

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Tezuka was in a taxi, watching the sites go by as he headed to The Zetan Villa. He didn't know what to expect but he knew it could be bad or good.

Zetan Fallon

I sat in my hidden room right next to the living room, where all the tennis teams would be gathering. I knew this would be amusing because the only teams that know about other teammates being here was Fudomine and Shitenhoji, well besides Kikumaru and Oishi from Seigaku.

I heard my doorbell ring and I heard the door opened immediately. I smirked when I saw the maid lead Tezuka Kunimitsu into my living room. She said, "Please sit anywhere you would like and please wait for other guests."

He nodded thankfully, "Arigato gozaimasu."

There was another ring as someone was outside, "Please wait!"

The door opened and shortly after Atobe strutted in with Kabaji right behind, "Tezuka!"

"Atobe, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Aghn~ I see that Tezuka has also developed powers as well."

"Hn."

Then came in Shishido Ryo, "Atobe-buchou, Kabaji?!"

"Shishido! Masaka..."

Fudomine entered the room, "Tezuka-san, Atobe-san, Kabaji-san, and Shishido-san!"

The trio from Fudomine looked at the four, "What is going on he-" Kamio was interrupted by a loud, "ZET-CHAN-SENPAI! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT SOME TAKOYAKI!"

"Kin-chan, calm down, I'm sure that she will give you some soon."

"YATTA!"

They pair entered the room and saw the group, "Ah, ecstasy!"

Kintaro jumped up, "Ah! It's the captain of Seigaku! Where's Koshimae?!"

Tezuka replied, "I don't know if he was invited or not."

"Mou, so I might not be able to see Koshimae?!"

Suddenly the door slammed open, "MAMUSHI!"

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, sit or 50 laps around the villa!"

The two separated, still glaring, but sat down, listening to their buchou, "Ara, Shitenhoji, Hyotei, and Fudomine are here."

"You just noticed dim-wit?"

"What did you say?!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro!"

"Hai buchou!" said the two in fear of having to run laps.

The door closed softly and they saw a smirking Oshitari, "Really, you two need to calm down, people live here."

"Nandato?!"

"Yushi!"

The door opened again and they saw an exhausted Gakuto, "Yushi, stop ditching me!"

"But it's fun to see you run around."

"Mou!"

The two sat down and started a conversation while the others waited patiently for other people and others were having a conversation amongst themselves.

They heard a voice, "Ne Eiji, Oishi I think it's in here."

"Maybe Taka-san, we should check."

The door opened to reveal Eiji, Oishi, and Kawamura, "Minna!"

"Tezuka, it's nice seeing you here."

"NYA! Everyone's here! This is great!"

The door opened again to reveal Inui and a sleepy looking Jiro, "25.65% chance everyone else would be here."

"AH! Atobe-buchou's here! And so are Seigaku's, Shitenhoji's, and Fudomine's buchous!"

I smirked, knowing that everyone I had invited was here. I got m phone and sent a maid a message, "Tell them I'm be in there soon."

The maid entered the room, "Everyone please settle down, my master will explain everything once she gets here."

I changed into black basketball shorts and a dark gray shirt with a white skull. I walked down the stairs and headed to the double doors of the living room. I opened the door and said, "Get into your own teams and sit down."

"Zetan! /Zet-chan-senpai! /Zetan-san! /Zetan-chan!"

I looked at them and two finger waved, "Hey, welcome to my villa."

They soon separated into groups and I started to talk, "As you can see, Seishun Gakuen, Fudomine Middle School, Shitenhoji Gakuen, and Hyotei Gakuen are here, and because you are here, you have gotten an invitation."

Kamio nodded, "Obviouslyorwewouldn'tbehereinthefirstplace."

I simply ignored him, "All of us here have discovered our newfound powers and it's making our lives for complicated than before. We here to discuss how to fix that."

Suddenly the door opened and a maid rolled in a cart full of food, "Snacks for your guests Zetan-sama."

"I've told you not to call me that Aerie."

She looked at me and bowed as the butler that entered with her set the food on the table, "Gomenasai!"

I sighed and looked at them as they left. I looked back and saw certain people drooling, looking at the food.

"Go right ahead."

"YAY TAKOYAKI!"

I stared as everything went chaotic, "Listen to me as you eat."

They nodded, "Hai."

"From my thinking I've concluded that the meteor crash has caused this problem."

"What?"

"I thought through everything and noticed something; we all developed these powers after the meteor landed near the forest area of Tokyo. A day after the news reported the children in the name of "Phantoms" who have developed these powers."

"What a stupid name."

Tezuka gave Kaidoh a sharp glare and he looked away silently, probably in fear of laps, "I've tested a theory that we are immune to our power. Shiraishi did a life risking test for me... his PhantomPower is poison."

"Nani?!"

Shiraishi was being looked at with sharp stares. He squirmed a bit, not liking the attention, "Is it true Raishi?!"

He looked to Kin-chan, "Ah, but I'm fine."

"It was also proven from Seigaku."

Tezuka and Oishi tensed, "Kawamura bursts into flames when he holds a racket, the flames are all around his body. So he is immune to his power as well."

Eiji looked at me, "But why are you telling us this nya?"

Atobe, Oshitari, and Tezuka stiffened, "Because, I'm a Phantom too."

I brought out my hand that was clutched in a fist and opened it. In the palm of my hand was a dark aura, flaring slightly, "Wow!"

"That's so cool!"

I looked to Jiro, "Not necessarily."

I walked up to a flower vase and touched a flower with my finger. The flower immediately dried up and the other flowers started to wilt as well.

"Scary..."

I looked at them, "I also know why your powers are going out of control."

They looked at me curiously, "You guys are fighting it. To take control of it you have to embrace it, accept it as your power."

The group was hesitate and no showed signs of agreement, "Well I've been thinking about it and I talked about it with Tachibana and the senseis, we have all agreed that it is best that we learn how to control these powers."

"Then why are Ore-sama and everyone else here?"

I glared at him, "I'm going to explain that. We concluded that we should train here."

"HERE?!"

"Yes here, and to make things easier we have individual rooms for you guys, and if you want to stay you can."

Tezuka asked, "So if we choose not to stay do we not train?"

I shook my head, "No, you still get trained but it's recommended that you stay here. But you do need permission from your parents to stay here. The senseis will be our chaperones so we won't be completely free from adults."

Shishido asked, "But why here? We could've have done it at Atobe's"

Atobe spoke, "It wouldn't make a difference."

Oshitari looked at him, "And why is that?"

"Because Ore-sama's and Zetan's villas are the same size."

"EH?!"

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

I looked to the window, "So anyone in? You can back out now, but that's your only chance."

No one said anything. I looked down slightly, _'Did it not wo-'_

"I'll do it."

I looked behind me and saw Tezuka standing up, "And please welcome me into your home."

I nodded, "Thanks Tezuka."

I looked to the others, "Ore-sama will do it!"

He walked up next to me and flipped his hair, "Be honored that Ore-sama will be living here with you."

I scoffed and saw Kabaji get up and stand next to Atobe, "Usu."

"Fshhhh, I accept."

"So do I!" yelled momo.

"Let's do it Oishi nya!"

"Un, Eiji!"

"This is so lame... but I'll do it." Said Shishido

"Can we stay here Raishi?"

"Of course Kin-chan."

"Tachibana-san we agree." Said Kamio

"Thank you you two." Replied their buchou

"No problem Tachibana-san. It isn't very much of a big deal-" rambled Shinji

"Shinji!" Yelled Kamio

"Gomen." Said Shinji

Inui stood up, "Ii data."

Jiro jumped up, "YATTA! I can live in Zet-chan's house!"

Kawamura smiled, "It's for the best that I learn to control it."

We looked at the remaining doubles pair from Hyotei Gakuen, "Well Oshitari, Gakuto."

Gakuto stood up and flipped his way over here, "Sounds like fun!"

Oshitari smirked and walked over to me, "I guess I have no choice."

I smirked, "Then we have ourselves a team sensei-tachi."

"Eh?"

The door opened again and Wantanabe Osamu, Ryuuzaki Sumire, and Sakaki Taro stood there, all smiling.

"Sensei!"

"Yo guys."

Sakaki just looked away from them and Wantanabe gave a warm smile.

"Zetan-chan!" I looked to Eiji, "What is it Kikumaru?"

"What about Ochibi and Fujiko?"

"And Hiyoshi and Chotaro?" asked Shishido.

"And what about Zaizen, Kenya, and everyone else?"

"Will anyone else from Fudomine come here?"

"What about other teams?"

They started to talk at once and all the captains just stood there rather annoyed, "Stop!"

They all looked to me, "Once your teammates show signs of having powers, they will be allowed into my villa. But since no one else has shown any signs they are not allowed in here or allowed to know anything about you guys living here or about your powers."

Next day

I rubbed my temples, groaning as a vein popped on my forehead.

"Idiots!"

Ryuuzaki sensei smiled hesitantly at me, "But good thing it's a Saturday."

"I WANTED THAT ROOM!"

"HEY I CHOSE THAT ROOM FIRST!"

I couldn't understand what anyone was saying, everything was all messed up and chaotic, "I regret what I said yesterday."

Ryuuzaki chuckled, "I would too in your case."

"Obaa-chan! Where should I put this?"

I looked to the small girl with auburn twin braid hair known as Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Since she lived with her Obaa-san she had to move here as well.

"Let me help you with that Sakuno!" Ryuuzaki-sensei left me, running to her granddaughter.

Flashback to yesterday

I stood in front of the group, "As long as your parents agree then you can choose the room you want to stay in."

"Yosha!"

"Yatta!"

Current time

Most people were fighting over their rooms, a select few were trying to calm them down, and the last few had already chosen their room and were unpacking.

Fortunately every family agreed, some took a bit of persuasion but it worked out in the end.

*CRASH*

*BANG*

"I CHOSE THAT FIRST!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT FOR IT?!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM."

I groaned and remembered what I had said this morning, 'The floors 3, 4, and 5 are rooms. The first floor outside is the garden, the pool, the basketball court, soccer field, a few tennis courts, volley ball/ badminton courts, a small golfing range, and the hot springs. Inside the first floor are the kitchen, dining room, the living room, and the sitting/tea room. On the second floor there is the library, the gym, and indoor tennis courts. The sixth floor is the spa and things to relax with. The basement level A is the recreation room and the basement level B is the training room. The seventh floor is where the teachers and Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter will stay. The eighth floor is forbidden to all of you'

'Why is that?'

'Just because Gakuto, just because.'

_'This is complete chaos!'_

I walked up to the third floor and saw Momoshiro and Kaidoh fighting over a room.

"I found this room first Mamushi!"

"In your dreams Momoshiri!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"ASSHOLE!"

I smacked their heads, "SHUT UP!"

They looked at me fearfully, my glare scaring them, "Kaidoh come with me. Momoshiro this will be your room."

"YATTA!"

"But!"

I looked at him and walked away. He stiffly followed. I knocked on a green door and heard no answer. I opened it and revealed a room that seemed to suit Kaidoh, "This will be your room."

It was green and the pattern on his curtains was the same as his bandanna. There was a big balcony with a birdhouse hanging onto the edge.

Kaidoh smirked, "Fshh."

He plopped his stuff down, "Thanks."

I left without a word as he unpacked. I looked back into the hallway and saw a fight between two doubles pairs, "Nya we got here first!"

"On the contrary Kikumaru, we were here first."

"Eiji's right! We came here before you!"

"In your dreams Oishi, we saw it first."

"NYA! No you didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, we did!"

"NO-"

I stepped in abruptly and shoved a piece of candy into Kikumaru's mouth, "Golden pair will take these two rooms."

"Yay! Arigato Zetan-chan!"

"Arigato."

I nodded and looked to Oshitari and Gakuto, "You two, come with me."

I lead them to the left and down the connecting hall. I could see Gakuto's scowl and Oshitari's twitching eye. I knocked on two doors and heard no response, "Gakuto will take the right room and Oshitari will take the left."

"I don't see why we were the ones that had to move."

"Maybe we should trust her."

I opened the doors; Gakuto's room has a high ceiling with sturdy bars at the top while Oshitari's had white walls and had a pull down screen so he could show his illusions clearly.

They looked at me, "Sugoi..."

"Amazing."

I simply smirked and left them to unpack their stuff.

I looked at the now quiet third floor. I smirked, "Now for the fourth floor."

When I got up there it was simply chaos, "HEY MY STUFF WAS IN THERE!"

"YOU HAVE ANY PROOF BASTARD?!"

I sighed and yelled, "STOP!"

They all looked at me, "I will choose your rooms. Kamio, Shinji come with me and if I hear anymore screaming or yelling I will defenestrate you."

They all stood there, "What does defenestrate mean?" asked Jiro.

Inui replied, "It means to throw someone out the window."

The group of Jiro, Kintaro and Shiraishi stood there terrified, "Nani?"

I lead the two to the right hallway and knocked on two doors across from each other. I heard no reply so I opened them, "Kamio this will be your room and Shinji this will be yours."

Kamio's was normal looking but the floor was wood and the room was spacious so he could run around. Shinji's was filled with antiques and paintings that he could talk to.

They entered their rooms quickly and I left them to unpack. When I got back I saw the group had pale faces. I grabbed Jiro and dragged him to a room that had a velvet door. I opened it and there was comfy furniture and fluffy pillows everywhere, "Jiro this is your ro-"

I felt a sudden wave of drowsiness as Jiro ran past me and fell asleep. I sighed and immediately left the room. I looked at the last three, "Kintaro your room is three rooms down to the left because it is connected to the kitchen. Shiraishi, your room will be downstairs and to the right of the medical room. Inui, your room will be on the floor above us and the first door on your right. If the room is taken talk to me."

"H-hai!"

"Ah, ecstasy~"

"Ii data."

I sighed as they ran off and enjoyed the silence as anyone had gotten their room. I looked at the clock, it was 11:56 and we had started at 9...

I groaned and went to the 6th floor, I need a rest. I was meditating until a maid told me it was lunch time already. I sighed and nodded, "Tell the others as well."

"Hai."

I walked to the dining room and saw a few people there, "I trust you've settled in well?"

Tezuka nodded, looking up from his novel, "Yes."

Kabaji responded, "Usu!"

Kabaji smirked, "Ore-sama's is the exact same as the room in ore-sama's house."

My eye twitched, "Because you personally made sure it looked the same two years ago."

Shishido sweat dropped, "Really?"

Oshitari nodded, "I was there, but Zetan was on a trip while this happened so she didn't know until a maid told her when she got back."

I sighed, my head in my hand, "Honestly Atobe."

Shiraishi and Tachibana chuckled at the conversation, "So did you change it back?"

Kabaji replied, "No."

Kawamura asked shyly, "Why didn't you Zetan-san?"

My eye twitched again, "Atobe..."

Atobe replied, "Ore-sama went to her house every day until she agreed not to turn it back to the plain room it was."

I glared, "It was my art studio!"

"And ore-sama got you a new one!"

Momo said, "I don't think that was the point though."

I sighed and watched as everyone slowly trickled into the room.

Food was immediately served as everyone settled down and we all said together, "Itadakimasu!"

They started pleasant conversations while I just sat there and ate my salad.

Suddenly Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "I have a suggestion."

Everyone looked to her, "A suggestion sensei?"

Ryuuzaki smiled, "I think you guys should bond."

I nearly dropped my fork, "Bond sensei?"

Sakaki nodded, "Only teammates know each other well and you've only met in tournaments. Also…" he trailed off, looking at me. Wantanabe smiled, "Most of you guys don't even know Zetan-chan!" I glared at him for calling me that but I felt their gazes on me.

Some people looked excited, others had a neutral face, and others just looked annoyed. I sighed and nodded, "Fine, it will in the recreation room at 9P.M. All of can choose to come-"

Sakaki said, "All you have to come." A few glares were pointed at him but he ignored them, "And Ryuuzaki-san and I will come."

They all looked to the meek girl next to me. Eiji ran up to her and hugged her, "Do you want to come Saku-chan?"

She blushed a deep red and stuttered out, "O-of c-course E-Eiji-senpai!" Momo smiled and nudged Echizen, "Isn't that great Echizen?" Echizen drank his Ponta and said simply, "Hn."

I smirked and started to continue to talk, "D-demo!" I looked to the girl and then Gakuto asked, "Will you hurry up already?" She blushed again from embarrassment but Oshitari hit his head, "I apologize for my partner's rudeness, please continue Ryuuzaki-san."

She nodded, "C-can I m-m-make the s-snacks?"

Suddenly Momo and Kikumaru had starry eyes, "SNACKS BY RYUUZAKI (CHAN!)"

Jiro smacked his lips, "Snacks?" They glanced curiously at Ryuuzaki but the Seigaku team just smirked, smiled, grinned, or had a neutral face. I watched as she dug into her bag, "I-I h-have c-cookies I m-made the o-other d-day-"

"COOKIES?!"

Jiro and Kintaro ran for the girl and grabbed one from the case in her hands and ate it. Ryuuzaki almost dropped the cookies due to her surprise. Chotaro ran to Jiro while Shiraishi grabbed Kintaro and pulled them away from her, "Jiro-senpai/Kin-chan! I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-san!"

The two dropped the remains of the cookie and pulled out of their captors reach. Jiro went on one knee and asked loudly to Ryuuzaki, "Will you marry me?!" while Kintaro yelled, "OF COURSE ONIGIRI-CHAN!"

Ryuuzaki-sensei jumped out of her seat, "WHAT?!"

Kabaji pulled Jiro back and set him down in his seat, right next to Atobe, "Jiro!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Jiro, Kintaro sit down or else."

They sat down, fearful at what I was gonna do. I sighed and said simply, "Ryuuzaki, you may make the snacks after dinner."

She smiled at me, "Arigato Zetan-nee!"

…

'_Zetan…NEE?!'_

I face palmed as most of the group just stared at us in shock. Ryuuzaki looked to me, "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, they're just plain idiots."

As you can guess, lunch was very eventful.

8:50 (8:50:27 according to Yanagi and Inui)

I slipped on my basketball shorts and a loose black shirt with a skull on it. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen on the first floor. I leaned on the wall near the wall and saw Ryuuzaki smiling as she pulled out the last batch of cookies. I knocked on the wall and walked over, "Having fun Ryuuzaki?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Zetan-nee!" I looked at the snacks on the plates and saw a certain snack, "Ryuuzaki you made these…"

She smiled at me, "They're for you! I know you don't really sweet treats."

I looked down and saw an original creation by Ryuuzaki Sakuno herself. It had no sugar in it and only a bit of honey and everything else was low fat/organic flour, sugar, eggs, etc.

I walked over to her and pet her head, "Hurry up and get changed in your room. I'll deal with the snacks."

She smiled and said, "Arigato ne Zetan-nee!" she ran off, her hair swinging as she jumped lightly in her step.

I looked at the plates and picked up two. I started to walk to the basement when I saw Tezuka, Kabaji, and Atobe heading there together. I nodded in greeting, "Tezuka, Atobe, Kabaji."

Tezuka was wearing a pale blue button up shirt and white tennis shorts. Atobe was wearing an expensive white shirt with equally expensive black pants. Kabaji was wearing a brown t-shirt and black sweat pants.

Tezuka looked at the plates, "Are these the snacks Ryuuzaki made?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she just finished. I sent her off to get changed."

Atobe looked at them and plucked a cookie off a plate, "Ore-sama doesn't see the big deal. They look normal enough to Ore-sama." he took a bite out of it and I stared at him expectantly, "Na Kabaji, remind Ore-sama to hire her as Ore-sama's personal chef."

I glared at him, "Honest Atobe, you can't always have the best."

Kabaji didn't reply to him but took a cookie, "Oishii…"

I smirked but it dropped when Kabaji took the plates, "Kabaji!" He looked at me, "I'll help you."

I glared at him and said, "Fine take those to the recreation room, I'm gonna get the others." Tezuka went up to me, "I'll help."

"Thanks Tezuka."

"Ah."

We walked to the kitchen and took four more plates, "They smell delicious."

I nodded, "Ryuuzaki always make the best food."

He nodded and we headed to the basement. Once we got down there we saw Inui and Kaidoh playing wii tennis against Gakuto and Oshitari. I saw that Kabaji, Atobe, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Jiro (who was sleeping), Shinji, Tachibana, and Shiraishi already playing some other games.

I looked at Tezuka and said, "I'm sure that Ryuuzaki and I can handle the rest, stay here and relax."

He nodded and sat down on a chair to read.

I headed back to the kitchen and saw Sakuno wearing white sweat pants and a light pink and white checkered t-shirt. She was holding two plates and was walking towards me, "Oh Zetan-nee!" I grabbed the last two plates behind her and said, "Let's go, everyone should be there by now." We walked to the recreation while she told me about the training camp most of the guys here went to. Apparently Tachibana's little sister accidently pushed Kirihara down the stairs and she was found out by her grandmother's group.

When we reached the room we saw everyone turn to us. Ryuuzaki blushed and I just gave them a blank face, "What?"

They looked at us again and then looked away, "Nothing." Some were blushing and others just had blank faces. I knew what they were thinking but for Ryuuzaki's sake I kept quiet. We set the plates on the table and I sat back, thinking I could relax.

"Onigiri-chan! Zet-chan! Let's play Wii Tennis!" yelled Kintaro from across the room who was with Shiraishi.

I looked at him and said, "Sure, but get ready to lose."

"Ah, ecstasy~"

"D-demo Zetan-nee…"

I grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and said simply, "Don't hold back!"

I chose my Mii as did Ryuuzaki, "Your serve Shiraishi."

He flicked up the remote and swung his wii remote, "Speed serve!"

I, being at the baseline, got it and hit down the center, "Too bad!"

Kintaro got it and hit it across, "Aha! Wide open!"

I smirked, "Not quite." Ryuuzaki's Mii was right there, waiting for the shot. Ryuuzaki swung her racket and hit it past the surprised Shiraishi and Kintaro.

"E-eh?"

"Ah…"

I high-fived Ryuuzaki, "Nice," she nodded, "You too nee-chan!"

"Go Ryuuzaki-chan!"

I smirked and returned the speed serve Shiraishi hit, "Clearly everyone is on our side."

"Don't get to cocky Zetan-chan!" I glanced at Shiraishi, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

Tezuka's eye twitched, "Zetan…"

I smirked and hit a return ace, "We win!"

The two guys from Shitenhoji just looked at us in shock, "How are you guys so good? You don't even play tennis!"

I smirked, "Figure it out yourself!"

We headed back to the couch to grab a snack and had a conversation with the others.

About 3 hours after playing Mario, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Black Ops 2, Call of Duty, and Halo 4

We were all sitting in a circle and Shinji asked, "How should we start?"

Inui replied, "We should start by telling each other our powers. I'll start, I'm a super genius and I have access to everyone's data."

A few shivered at his response but Shishido went next, "I can talk to the dead…"

It was awkward right then until Momoshiro said, "I have super strength."

Atobe said, not wanting to be out done by the two, "Ice."

Kabaji said simply, "Enhancement."

Tezuka replied, "Electricity."

Kamio said, "Ihavethepowerofsuperspeed!"

Everyone looked at him curiously, but I simply said, "He has the power of super speed."

They nodded and Shiraishi said, "You already know that mine is poison."

Kintaro went next, "I can make worlds of takoyaki and darkness!"

Some were confused, "Kin-chan means that he can make fake worlds."

"Ah, well I have the power of fire," said Kawamura.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "Illusions."

Gakuto smiled, "Flying."

Kikumaru went next, "Teleportation nya~!"

Oishi said, "Healing."

Kaidoh hissed, "Talking to animals."

Jiro yawned, "I can make people fall asleep."

Shinji mumbled, "I have the power to make inanimate things alive. I don't think it fits me though, I think it'll fit someone else-"

"Shinji!"

"Sumimasen Tachibana-san."

Tachibana sighed and said, "I have the power of wind."

They all looked to us, the only two girls, "What about you Ryuuzaki-chan?!"

Ryuuzaki squirmed under their gazes, "Ano… I can go get it…"

The group looked at her and Momoshiro asked, "Get it Ryuuzaki?"

She nodded and looked to me as if she was asking me if she could. I sighed and said, "I'll go get it, stay here and hang out."

She nodded, "Arigato!"

I nodded and walked up a few flights of stairs. I reached Ryuuzaki's room and opened it. I entered and looked around, seeing a desk. On the desk I found a medium sized pouch on top of a light pink book. I lifted the pouch and saw golden cursive letters on it spelling, "Diary…"

I opened it and read a random page, "Dear Diary-san, I think I'm finally over Echizen Ryoma-kun! Too bad Tomo-chan still thinks I like him. The love I had for him started to disappear slowly after nationals, I'm glad I'm over him because he never liked me in the first place. Oh, I have to go practice tennis with Obaa-san. Ja ne Diary-san. ~Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

I smirked and ran down the stairs, the brown pouch in my hand. I ran down stairs and saw the guys having an arm wrestling competition. I handed Ryuuzaki her bag. She took it and took out a glass with a dark purple liquid. She opened it and then sniffed it from far away.

I smirked and asked, "Which brave boy wants to against Ryuuzaki in an arm wrestling match?"

….*A random wind blows by*….

Kamio asked, "Are you crazy? She wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

Tachibana smacked his head, "That's rude Kamio!"

Shinji bowed, "I apologize for Kamio's actions."

"HEY!"

I sighed and called out, "Oi Gakuto!"

He looked over to me, "Wha- Oh no way!"

I gave him a teasing look, "Afraid to lose Gakuto?"

He glared, "Are you calling me weak?"

I looked away, "You know what, I should have never asked. You may be acrobatic but that doesn't mean that you have the best arm strength." I started to walk away, "Well I'll just ask someone else. Hey O-"

"I'll do it!"

And so we set up on a wooden table and the two sat on stools, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Ryuuzaki said sheepishly, "Please go easy on me Gakuto-san."

He sighed, "Fine."

I held their hands in the middle and said, "Three…"

"Don't lose Gakuto!"

"If you do, you won't be considered a man anymore!"

"Two…"

"Go Gakuto!"

"One…"

The two tensed, "GO!" it all happened in a flash, a hand slammed down onto the table and there was silence.

Ryuuzaki won.

….

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	5. Bonding Part 2, Meteor

Hey guys! Thanks for everything that you've done! Reviewed, favorited, followed, or just viewing this makes me happy. I just realized I didn't do the disclaimer. *sigh* Well then, I'd like to thank my reviewers first.

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967- Thank you for loving this!

TheRyomaEchizen- Thank you for liking my story though I'm not the best writer and there will be a lot of action in this story as well as blood. So Zetan Fallon-kun (she doesn't like to be called chan!) will be showing off her martial arts skills

Guest- Thank you for liking my plot! I try to make it as clear as possible! And though I support gays, lesbians, bi, and so on this story will not be yaoi because holy god look at all the pairings! Also it will not RyoSaku because I don't support them. (Fangirls attack) I felt that they don't really click so I don't really like them together.

BTW! MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! WOOHOO! FINALLY! HOLY CRAP I'M LIKE THE YOUNGEST OF MY FRIENDS!

Disclaimer, I don't own prince of tennis because if I did it would also be an action and fighting series and Zetan Fallon would be in it. Oh and Mizuki from St. Rudolph would be murdered by Zetan and Fuji Syuusuke-kun.

Syuusuke- Iie Chaos-chan! I told you to call me Syuusuke!

*glare* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Syuusuke- Chaotic-chan?

DAMNIT FUJI!

Chapter 4

I smirked and said, "And you thought Gakuto was gonna win."

The group congratulated Ryuuzaki while Gakuto sat in his stool in shock as Oshitari pat his back sympathetically, "A-arigato," replied the happy Ryuuzaki.

I asked, "Who wants to go against her next?"

They were all silent, "No one?"

I sighed as no one replied and looked to Kabaji, "What about you Kabaji?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to hurt her."

I sighed and said, "Kabaji, you owe me, so do it." He looked at me and tentatively sat down and held up his hand. Ryuuzaki grabbed it gently, "Please go easy on me..."

"Usu."

"Three…"

"Ike Ryuuzaki!"

"Two…"

"Don't lose like Gakuto, Kabaji!"

"HEY!"

"One…"

"Na, Kabaji. Don't lose."

"Usu."

"GO!"

*BAM*

"WAHOO!"

"YAY!"

"GREAT JOB RYUUZAKI!"

"Arigato…"

I smirked and pat Kabaji's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "*** ******"

He nodded and saw down on the couch, "The final challenge…"

Ryuuzaki stood up and went to Momoshiro, "Momo-senpai… can we have a match?"

"EH?!"

He denied, "I can't do that Ryuuzaki!"

"D-demo s-s-senpai…" she started to cry.

Momoshiro panicked and Eiji jumped him, "NYA~ Don't cry Ryuuzaki-chan!"

Kamio stood behind him, "Ididn'tknowyouwerethetypetomakegirlscry!"

Shinji translated, "He said, 'I didn't know you were the type to make girls cry!'"

Momoshiro looked behind, "I-I'm not!"

"Mada mada Dane, Momo!"

"Don't imitate Echizen Kawamura-senpai!"

Kaidoh sneered, "Are you just gonna let her cry, baka!"

"What was that?!"

Oishi went to Ryuuzaki and tried to comfort her, "Don't cry Ryuuzaki!"

Shishido just snorted, "Just accept the challenge Momoshiro. What have you got to lose?"

Gakuto glared at him, "'what have you got to lose?!' Well you can lose your manliness! Right Kabaji?"

Kabaji looked at him and then looked away. Gakuto silently fumed and Kintaro laughed, "You were just told off by a mountain!"

I smirked, standing next to the captains and Oshitari, "This is a strange turn of events isn't it?"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "It sure is…"

Atobe just diva flipped his hair, "How ridiculous."

Tachibana just scowled and put his head into his hand, "Kamio… Shinji…"

Shiraishi itched to his poison arm, "Kin-chan…."

Momoshiro sighed and gave in, "Fine I'll do it!"

The group cheered at his words and Ryuuzaki looked up, "R-really M-momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro sighed, "Yup Ryuuzaki!"

They sat down and Ryuuzaki asked, "You won't hold back, right senpai?"

The group was silent, "Nya, do you want him to use his powers?"

She looked at her senpai, "That's right Eiji-senpai…"

Momoshiro looked at her, "But I shouldn't…"

She sniffled, "S-senpai…"

"AH! Don't start crying again Ryuuzaki!" he sighed and said, "Fine I'll go all out."

"EH?!"

"Y-you promise?"

"E-eh… um… of course…"

She smiled, "YAY!"

The group's jaws dropped, "YOU TRICKED ME!"

She simply smiled, "You promised senpai."

Kawamura whispered, "I didn't know Ryuuzaki-chan could be a trickster…"

Oishi nodded and Eiji said, "Nya…"

Kaidoh closed his widened eyes and snorted, "Baka."

"What was that Mamushi?!"

"Urusai Momoshiri!"

"Why you!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro!" yelled Tezuka. The two shut up.

"Ii Data."

Gakuto said, "Evil…"

Oshitari smirked, "She seemed so innocent, who knew that she was hiding behind such a mask."

Atobe flipped his hair, "Of course Ore-sama knew this was all fake, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Shishido scoffed, "As if. You only would have noticed if you used insight."

Jiro snored in the background, "What was that Shishido?"

He glared, "Tch," and went closer to see the coming match.

Kintaro hid behind Shiraishi, "Who knew Onigiri-chan could be so decisive?"

Shiraishi just pat his head, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Huh, what does that mean Raishi?"

Shinji replied, "Don't judge a person's personality just by how it looks. It is a simple simile and saying that means good and-"

"Shinji!"

"Sumimasen Tachibana-san."

Kamio sighed, "Just start!"

I smirked and said, "One..."

It was deadly silent, "Two..."

"Three..."

"GO!"

I let go and the two arm wrestled, stuck in the same spot I left them in. I raised an eyebrow and watched the tension high. Then I saw a problem, "Shit!"

Tezuka looked to me, "What?"

"Her power... Ryuuzaki!"

She looked up at me but nodded determinedly, _'I can do this.'_

I looked to Jiro, "Jiro!"

He looked at me and nodded. He ran to Momo and tapped his head, making him fall asleep. The group watched silently and I looked at Ryuuzaki's hand. A dark purple drop of water came out of the palm of her hand and disappeared, "The perfume's affect was almost done..."

She looked at me, "I didn't realize..."

I sighed and said to the group, "Her power is to make magic perfumes, potions, and lotions that can do various things. The only reason she could beat the guys was because of her magic."

Gakuto glared, "So you did that to prove a point!"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "So I assume she smelled a power perfume." I nodded, "Yes but it ran out of power. So I made Jiro make Momoshiro fall asleep."

I watched as he drooled and snored loudly in his sleep, "Baka," sneered Kaidoh.

I nudged Jiro and he woke Momoshiro up, "What happened, did I win?"

I just sighed, "A tie Momoshiro."

Few moments later

We sat in a circle and suggested game ideas, "Double up seven?"

"Tennis?"

"Sleeping." "NO!"

"Mafia."

We all looked to Kawamura who suggested it, "That sounds like a good idea Taka-san!" said Oishi happily.

Then Atobe asked, "What is this 'Mafia?'"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what Mafia is?"

"Of course not, ore-sama does not play such childish kid games!"

Kintaro laughed, "It's not a kid game!"

Kamio scoffed, "If someone dying is in a kid's game then this world is a bad place."

Shiraishi asked, "Anyone care to tell us the rules?"

Inui perked up, "Mafia is a large game where there is a detective, the mafia, and the guardian angel while everyone else is villagers. Roles are chosen by the 'God' in charge of the game. The mafia chooses to kill someone and the guardian angel chooses to save someone. If the guardian angel successfully saves the person he or she does not die. The detective has to figure out who is the mafia. If a person is wrongly accused they are put in jail. When the mafia tries to kill someone 'God' must tell a story and if they are saved they must be saved. The game ends when the mafia is found out or he/she kills everyone."

Atobe nodded, "How does God chose the people?"

Inui replied, "It is mostly done by taps, 1 tap for mafia, 2 for Guardian angel, and 3 for detective."

Tachibana nodded, "I see so it is possible to lose..."

"Yes it is."

Kaidoh asked, "Are we gonna play or not?"

We looked at each other, "I'll be God."

Everyone looked to Shinji who said, "Just to get things going."

We agreed some reluctantly, and we closed our eyes to see how the game would go on.

Third person

Shinji finished choosing and said, "Mafia awaken."

The mafia woke up and he asked, "Who do wish to kill?"

The mafia pointed to the person next to him. Shinji nodded and said, "Go to sleep Mafia."

"Guardian angel awaken."

The person woke up, "Who do you wish to save?"

The person pointed at the person across from them self, "Go to sleep Guardian angel."

The guardian angel went to sleep and Shinji said, "Everyone wake up."

They all looked at Shinji expectantly, "Sadly one day when Oshitari was going to Osaka to visit his cousin Kenya-san his train went out of control and exploded. And sadly the Guardian Angel failed to save him."

Oshitari stood up and walked a few steps behind the group, "Detective who do you think it was?"

Eiji perked up, "Nya! I think it was... Kabaji!"

The whole group sweat dropped.

"Kabaji has been wrongly accused, he is going to jail."

"Usu."

Kabaji left and they closed their eyes again, "The Mafia is the same and we are choosing a new guardian angel and a new detective."

Shinji tapped people and said, "Mafia awaken."

The mafia woke up and he asked, "Who do wish to kill?"

The mafia pointed to the person three people away from him. Shinji nodded and said, "Go to sleep Mafia."

"Guardian angel awaken."

The person woke up, "Who do you wish to save?"

The person pointed to them self, "Go to sleep Guardian angel."

The guardian angel went to sleep and Shinji said, "Everyone wake up."

Everyone looked up and Shinji said, "On a sunny day Zetan-san was practicing her martial arts."

She just scoffed, "She was practicing in her aunt's gym and it was ambushed by some thugs. She was held at gunpoint by the lead thug because he knew she was the niece of the famous Yamana Hikari. But she saved herself and the other people by using her martial arts skills so she was not killed on this glorious day."

Eiji launched onto her, "No fair Zetan-chan! You just can't save yourself!"

She pushed him off and said coldly, "I can and I will."

"Detective who do you think who did it?"

Atobe smirked and removed his hand from his face, "Gakuto."

Gakuto jumped up, "Hey that's cheating! You can't use insight!"

"Ore-sama did and will, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Zetan POV

After a few rounds of Mafia

It was 4 o'clock and a lot people had gone to their rooms to go to sleep. Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Gakuto, Inui, Kabaji, Jiro, Shishido, Shinji, Kamio, and Kintaro had gone to sleep and Ryuuzaki was struggling to keep her eyes open. I sighed and said, "Ryuuzaki go to your room and go to sleep." She drowsily nodded and walked to her room, a maid leading her because she had a horrible sense in direction

"I was thinking 20 questions," Tachibana said.

Shiraishi denied, "There are too many people."

There were Tezuka, Oishi, Shiraishi, Tachibana, Oshitari, Atobe, and I left in the recreation room.

Oishi suggested, "How about one person is allowed to be asked 6 questions, after are there are seven of us here."

Tezuka said, "Oishi."

"H-hai Tezuka?"

"Good idea."

"Arigato Tezuka."

Atobe said, "Ore-sama and the rest of you should only ask one question one person."

Oshitari nodded and pushed up his glasses, "That seems reasonable."

I said, "But no weird questions and absolutely private questions."

Tachibana raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Such as do you have a crush on someone, what's your chest size, how'd you're parents die, something along those lines."

I smacked Oshitari, "That second question is highly inappropriate!"

Oishi blushed slightly and Atobe, Shiraishi, and Tachibana chuckled lightly. Tezuka put on a small smile but it disappeared soon after. I sighed and said, "I'll go first, Shiraishi."

He smiled, "Ask me anything you'd like Zetan-chan."

"What do you really have under those bandages?"

He looked at his arm and said, "A golden gauntlet so I can't go full power when I play tennis. Atobe I have a question for you."

Atobe flipped his hair, "Ask Ore-sama whatever you'd like."

"How'd you meet Zetan-chan?"

Atobe looked at me, "Well…

_Flashback_

_Atobe sighed and walked to the balcony of his parent's villa in England where a business meeting was being held. He had always hated these kinds of parties; after all he was only eight. He hated having to dress up and just wanted to practice tennis. He wasn't very good at it but he enjoyed it none the less. _

_Suddenly a girl ran into the balcony wearing a black shirt and dress pants. She had short silver hair like a guy's but she was obviously a girl, __**"Dang that was close."**_

_Atobe raised an eyebrow, __**"What's with you?"**_

_She looked at him, __**"My parents are trying to introduce me to a bunch of girly girls."**_

"_**I assume you don't like girls like that?"**_

_She scoffed, __**"As if, people say I'm more like a boy than a girl."**_

_He laughed, __**"I'm Keigo Atobe."**_

"_**Fallon Zetan."**_

"_**Ah, Japanese?"**_

_She nodded, "Are you Japanese too?"_

_He nodded, "Yup, nice to meet you."_

_End Flashback_

…

"We were friends when I stayed for vacation in England… we haven't met each other since he became a second year."

"Ah ecstasy~"

Atobe looked up and said, "Tezuka, how did you injure your arm?"

Tezuka replied, "A senpai got mad at me when I beat them with my right arm and decided to hit me with his racket. Tachibana, do you hate Kirihara for what he did to you?"

Tachibana replied, "No I don't, I've forgiven him a long time ago. Zetan-san."

He looked at him, "What"

"What kind of sports do you do?"

I replied, "Anything that has to do with balls, martial arts, bows, and kicking."

He nodded, "Impressive."

I looked to Oishi, "Oishi, who's you're best friend?"

He looked at Tezuka, "Tezuka. Shiraishi-san wha-"

I watched as the boys enjoyed themselves. I smirked, _'Maybe this won't be so bad…'_

Next day

I walked out of the villa; finally I was away from the guys. A lot of them were sleeping in and others were having matches at the courts.

I just walked around for exercise and sighed when I saw a familiar school, "Oh crap…"

I started to walk away but I was stopped by a familiar red head boy, "Fallon-chan!"

"Marui!"

He smiled and popped his bubble, "It's been a while, why don't you come in and see the buchou and fuku buchou?"

I sighed, "Let me guess, you're late because you slept in and I'm supposed to be some kind of excuse."

He sweat dropped, "How do you always know?"

I sighed and said, "Come on, I have to talk to Yukimura about something anyways."

"YAHOO! Arigato Fallon-chan!"

"Whatever."

"I'll buy you a cake later!"

Eye twitch, "You know I don't like sweets! Besides, they're fattening."

He pouted, "Are you calling me fat?!"

Niou interrupted, "She's calling you a pig."

"What was that Niou?!"

He ignored Marui, "It's been a while Fallon-chan."

I grabbed his hair and pulled it off, "Cut the crap Yagyuu."

He smiled, "We can never deceive you." The second Yagyuu pulled off his hair to reveal silver hair, "Pupina."

"Marui, you're late!"

Jackal waved to me, "Hey Fallon."

I waved back, "Jackal."

"TARUNDORU! ALL OF YOU BACK TO PRACTICE!"

"H-HAI!"

Marui led me to the honorable big three of rikkaidai, "Sorry I was late, I was taking Fallon-chan here."

Sanada looked at me and then to Marui, "20 laps, both of you."

I glared at him and Marui just started to run, "Excuse me Sanada, but I need to have a discussion with the three of you."

Yanagi looked at me, "25% it has to do with tennis, 25% it has to do with herself, and 50% it has to do with the other teams at her villa."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "Did Inui tell you?"

He replied, "Sadaharu didn't tell me anything,Yukimura is simply a Phantom."

Yukimura snapped his head to Yanagi, "What he means is that we are all Phantoms. I overheard you guys talking about it and told Renji and Genichiro about it."

"Overheard us? We were at a café in Tokyo."

Sanada gruffly responded, "He has enhanced senses."

I nodded and said, "Yukimura, would you three come to stay at my villa?"

He smiled, "Gomen Fallon, we have to take care of the others. But when we figure out that everyone has Phantom Powers, we would be delighted to."

I nodded and said, "Then I should be going."

"Bye Fallon."

"Bye."

I left Rikkaidai and walked down the street, deep in thought.

'_Do other schools have the same problem? Hell, do the rest of all the schools have the same problem? But there is something that doesn't connect, why all tennis players and me? We don't have much in common and how did that meteor crash affect us anyways? Polluted water? No that would be unreasonable. In the air? No that'd mean everyone had powers. What is it?'_

I took and train and headed to the site of meteor, it had hit an abandoned part in the forest so it wasn't much of a big deal but it would take years to clean up. I stared at it from afar; it was just a giant piece of rock from space. I walked closer to it, I saw people taking pictures of it for some reason. Once I got closer it started to glow white.

I watched as some people stepped back in fear. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the light grew brighter. I covered my eyes slightly so I could still see and saw a bunch of figures jump out from the crack of the meteor.

'_There must be millions!'_

I watched as the last figure jumped out and the light died down while the crack in the meteor closed.

I stood there, eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"Someone call the police!"

"Everyone alright?"

I ran, to the train station, grabbed a train and ran home.

'_What have I done?'_

End Chapter 4

Thanks for reading guys! And I have finished on my birthday so YAY! Byez!


	6. I'm Sorry! I was an Idiot!

I sighed and watched as some boys in the foyer stifled some yawns, "Wah! I'm so tired!" exclaimed Momoshiro as he stretched. Kaidoh pushed his arm away, "So is everyone else."

It was true; everyone looked so groggy, well except for Tezuka, Atobe, Oshitari, Shiraishi, and me. Hell, even Tachibana and Oishi looked like crap. Tezuka and Oshitari were sitting on the same couch as the one I was sitting on and were reading a book. Shiraishi had brought his pet beetle and was cooing at Gabriel. Atobe was playing with his cup of water, trying to make the contents freeze. I was sitting on my couch and was writing my story inside a black notebook.

Inui pushed up his glasses, "90% chance Tezuka, Atobe, Oshitari, Shiraishi, Zetan, Oishi, and Tachibana stayed up the longest. 85% chance they slept for 4 hours 5 minutes 34 seconds, 15% they didn't sleep at all."

I looked up from my notebook slightly and saw him trying to hide the drowsiness in his voice. I looked around; Kikumaru was struggling to stay awake as he leaned on Oishi who was trying to keep him awake. Tachibana kept snapping at Kamio and Shinji to wake up after they closed their eyes for awhile. Everyone else was watching some TV show on the flat screen TV.

I closed my notebook when a maid came in. She walked over to me and said, "Miss. Zetan, brunch is ready."

I sighed, since we woke up late it was 10 so it was brunch, "Very well, we will get there soon."

She nodded and left. I looked at them and said, "If you're hungry go eat in the dining room."

The guys ran, walked, jogged, or just stayed in the living room with me. There was only Tezuka and myself. I looked at him, "Not hungry Tezuka?"

He closed his book and looked at me from across the couch, "How have you been coping?"

I instinctively put a hand on my knee and gripped it, "I'm fine. The doctor says that I'll be perfectly fine as long as I don't push it."

"And you call not pushing it by doing martial arts practice every day. We heard about the competition tomorrow, have you been approved for it?"

I narrowed my eyes when he said 'we', "I haven't."

"Then you can't go."

I glared at him, "I can do what I want Tezuka." He grabbed my knee and I resisted to gasp, "Do you want your leg to be like my arm?"

I slapped his hand away and walked to the kitchen, "I'm getting a Ramune." Before I could get out the door he warned me again, "You might not be able to walk again."

"Wakatteru yo." I went into the kitchen and pulled up my pants legs. It was swollen red and it was throbbing, "Tch." I grabbed an ice pack and put it on my knee.

The door opened and there stood the most annoying person in all of Japan, "Honestly Fallon." I looked up at him and took a sip of my Ramune, "Urusai Atobe."

He glared at me, "Why don't you just stop?"

I resisted to throw my Ramune bottle at him, "Because, I have a goal, just like Tezuka did."

He frowned and turned around, "Baka."

I threw the bottle at him but he dodged it easily, "Monkey Shit!"

"Just stop, there's no point of going on."

I just glared, left the ice pack on the table, and left to my room.

Next day

I wiped the sweat off my face and drank my water, "Good match Zetan-san."

I turned and saw the girl I had fought with. I smirked and shook her hand, "Right back at you. But I'll be waiting for your comeback!"

She blinked in shock and then laughed, "Of course!"

We waved to each other as she headed to the locker rooms and I headed to the rink for my final match.

"Zetan."

I looked behind me and saw Shiraishi, Tachibana and his little sister, "Shiraishi, Tachibana, Ann-san."

She smiled at me, "It's been awhile Zetan-nee!"

"Zetan."

I looked up again and saw Tachibana giving me a serious face, "How many matches have you had?"

I frowned, "15, this would be my last."

Shiraishi grabbed my wrist, "Zetan it isn't worth it."

I pulled away from his grip, "What would you know, no offense you guys but we haven't talked for four years until last week, for Shiraishi it's been five."

Tachibana frowned, "Don't bring that up! This isn't worth it! You may not able to stand at all!"

Ann stayed silent, already knowing my situation, "I'm afraid, Tachibana, Shiraishi, that you can't stop me."

I walked away from them and headed to the rink. I got inside and expected to see my so self proclaimed rival but saw a completely different person. She had sleek purple hair in a high ponytail and pale pink eyes. She looked at me and smiled evilly, "So my new victim is a little girl?" My eye twitch, this match was for girls 13-18 and she looked 18. I ignored her comment and said, "Zetan Fallon."

She gruffly answered, "Koumori Rita."

Thr referee looked at us, "Are you two ready?"

I nodded and so did her, "I want a good clean fight alright?" We nodded again, "Bow and shake each other's hands."

We bowed and shook hands. We got into fighting stances and the crowd that was watching suddenly became silent, "Fight!"

The crowd started to cheer and we fought. I immediately jump back kicked her and got a point. She frowned but swung her leg at me to get I point. I blocked and kicked her side. She blocked and her arm hit my knee. I winced and she noticed, "So your knees huh?"

My eyes widened and I stepped away from her. She charged at me and hit my knee. I gasped in pain but then hit her side with a side kick. She had the wind knocked out of her so I decided to butterfly kick her face. The referee yelled out, "Four points to zero!"

The crowd yelled in excitement and she tried to jump round house kick me. I blocked and her side with my left leg which she blocked. I looked at the time and saw that we had 30 seconds left. She took that opportunity to hit my other knee. I gasped and saw my knees were getting red. I started to fall but I caught myself and tried to swing my leg under hers. She jumped and accidently stepped on my knee. I bit out my yell in pain and kicked up with my other leg.

She jumped back and muttered, "Still have a fighting spirit eh?"

I kicked her side and then her head. I heard the loud shrill of the referee's whistle and he set us in the middle again, "The winner is Zetan Fallon, 8 points to 0"

The crowd screamed in delight and Koumori just stomped away. I took a step to get the trophy I won but my legs collapsed. It was completely silent and I heard Tachibana's and Shiraishi's voices scream out, "FALLON!"

They ran into the ring and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded weakly and they looked at me worriedly, "You pushed yourself too hard!"

"Sirs, are you a friend of hers?"

Shiraishi nodded, "We are."

"Then please take her home to rest."

I opened my mouth, "Wait."

They looked at me, "Don't worry about the trophy and certificate we will deliver it to you."

I frowned and said, "Tachibana, Shiraishi do me a favor."

He looked at me and I said, "Help me up. I'm getting this trophy today."

"But-"

"Tachibana! Shiraishi!" they looked at me in surprise at my desperate tone, "Please."

They frowned but nodded. They helped me up and we walked to the trophy. I grabbed it and the lifted it up in the air. The crowd yelled and cheered for me. I smirked, "I did it!"

We walked to the interview place and he set me down on the couch. Tachibana asked, "Will you be fine without us?"

"Yeah, just go find Ann and we'll go back to the mansion together in a few minutes."

Shiraishi refused, "We're going to the hospital first!"

I looked at him, "I refuse to go to a stupid hospital and I'm sure that Oishi will understand my situation."

Tachibana frowned and said, "Fine but if Oishi-san says that you need to visit his uncle we are going."

I frowned and said, "Just go find Ann, we'll meet outside later,"

They nodded and then left. As soon as they left people from sports magazines and newspapers went into my room. I answered questions and I only had limited time. The last question surprised me.

A reporter asked me, "Zetan-san are you a Phantom and if you're not do you believe in them?"

I looked at him and replied, "I'm not a Phantom and truthfully it sounds ridiculous but rumors come from somewhere right? So maybe they could be in this room or your best friend. No one would know except them unless they tell someone. I don't have an opinion on if they are real or not. If I don't know them then great, if it's my best friend great. I would accept people as they are."

They stared at me in shock and the timer went off, "My time is up, I should get going."

I cautiously got up, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I walked to the front entrance and saw a sleek black car waiting for me. Inside I could see that Tachibana and Shiraishi were inside and Ann was nowhere to be seen. I opened the door and climbed inside, "Tachibana, where's Ann-san?"

He looked at me worryingly, "She had Kaa-san pick her up, for now we need Oishi-san to check you out."

I nodded and they put their hand on my arm, "I told the other captains."

"Nani?!" I asked in surprise, "Why'd you tell them?"

"Because they all have the right to know!"

"Oh really now? 4-7 years of not talking to me definitely gives them the right to know!"

Their grip on my arm tightened, "That isn't the point Fallon!"

"Then what is it?!"

They pulled me into a tight hug and my eyes widened. They whispered softly in a cracked voice, "We still care for you."

My eyes lowered so I was looking at the edge of Tachibana's seat, "It may have been years but we've never forgotten you. We remember your silly jokes, your smart remarks, your excellent strength, your loyalty, your respect, your honestly, and especially your smile."

I closed my eyes, resisting to cry, "We all have our individual ways of remembering you. Mine, it was all the times we played with Ann when we were little."

"For me it was all the jokes and the takoyaki we had together."

"For Tezuka it would probably playing tennis and fishing."

"And for Atobe it was probably the party on the night you guys met. We all have respect for you and we care for you."

I closed my eyes and I cracked out, "Sorry…"

I felt their gazes on me, "I feel like such an idiot. You guys were just trying to protect me."

Shiraishi ran his hand through my hair and Tachibana rubbed circles on my back, "its okay Fallon."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion, falling asleep listening to the breaths they took, "Gomen…"

Few minutes later

I opened my eyes and saw that I was being piggy back carried by Shiraishi, "Shiraishi… are we here?"

He nodded, not looking at me, "You're lucky that no one saw you, they're playing matches."

I nodded drowsily and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To do medical room next to mine, Oishi's going to meet us there."

I nodded again and we finally reached it. He opened the door and Tezuka, Atobe, and Oishi were waiting for us. Tezuka and Atobe looked at me concerned and Oishi said, "Shiraishi-san, please place her on the bed."

He set me down and Oishi checked my knees, "What happened?"

"I assume you know of my accident?"

He nodded, looking at Tezuka, "I do."

"In the last match the girl found out my weakness and deliberately hit my knees."

I saw Atobe's fist clench and I saw Tezuka's jaw clench.

"This is serious Zetan-san, but since I expected this, I called my uncle over. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded and there was a knock on the door a man with a kind face and looked at bit like Oishi said, "You must be Zetan-san, I'm Oishi Akitaka, and please call me Doctor Oishi."

I nodded and he inspected my knees, "It isn't too serious but it is worse than before. After all you were nearly healed before this incident." he leafed through the papers I had from my old doctor, "But I'm sure that if you don't pressure them for two weeks and you do a simple rehabilitation exercise every morning you should be okay. But I recommend no running or doing any sports."

I nodded and he left after I thanked him, insisting that he didn't need the money I gave me. I sighed and looked at Tezuka and Atobe, both on one side of the bed, "Tezuka, Atobe."

They looked at my surprised at my gentle tone, "Come here."

They stepped forward and I immediately latched my arms around their necks and pulled them into a hug, my head over their shoulders, "I was an idiot… you guys were trying to protect me but I didn't listen."

They looked at me surprised, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Tezuka put his hand in my hair and straightened it out and Atobe pat my back. My eye widened, not expecting this reaction. They said in unison, "You're forgiven."

I small smirk grew on my face, "Thank you." My eyes closed and I just stayed there, enjoying the moment with my childhood friends.

Next day

I did some of the exercises that Doctor Oishi instructed me to do and walked downstairs. Of course no one was awake; it was five in the morning. I walked to the garden and just sat there, enjoying the tea left out for me by a maid. I grabbed the book from under the table and started to read. If you could guess this was one of my favorite reading places.

It was The Hunger Games from America. It was just as popular here like in America but not by much. I finished the remains of my tea and the book. By now it was about seven and some guys would be awake. I walked into the mansion again and saw Tezuka, Oshitari, and Atobe awake and talking. I looked at them, "Anyone care to join me for breakfast?"

Oshitari looked at me, "Ohayo Zetan-chan, I'd love too."

Atobe nodded, "I have to say that your chef is just as excellent as mine."

Tezuka nodded too and said, "Ah."

We walked into the kitchen and Atobe place a special order. I got cereal and yogurt while Tezuka had toast with butter and Oshitari had a traditional Japanese breakfast.

Before we could even start to eat Atobe sat down with a beautiful scone, a blueberry muffin, and a delicious looking raspberry and strawberry smoothie.

We started to eat and had a small conversation until it turned into a big conversation as everyone started to trickle in.

"So we were at Kawamura sushi and Fuji-senpai loves wasabi sushi! Eiji-senpai thought that I stole one from him and we started to fight."

Kikumaru interrupted Momo, "I didn't think Momo-chan, I know!"

"I didn't steal it senpai!"

Gakuto urged him, "Keep going, what happened next?"

"Oh right, so senpai gave up and stole one of Fuji-Senpai's. It was a horrible mistake! He started to freak out and ran around the room yelling about how spicy it was. He ran into Inui who checking out his knew drink and he hit his head on the table, his glasses falling. The juice flew across the room and hit Mamushi's head and he smelled horrible for the next week!"

They laughed and Kaidoh glared, "It isn't funny."

Kintaro laughed the loudest, "IT'S SUPER FUNNY VIPER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Momo continued, "So he got blinded when the drink got into his eyes and he stumbled backward into Oishi-senpai and Taka-san after he stepped on Inui-Senpai's glasses when they were bringing out new sushi. The sushi flew everywhere and most of it landed on me, I smelled like fish for a week too!"

They laughed and he continued, "Then Fuji-senpai who was smiling at us through all this was knocked into me after Eiji-senpai bumped into him, still looking for water. He got spicy tuna and all kind of sushi all over him. He looked really scary right then too. But anyways I was knocked back and my elbow hit a plate with a bowl of miso soup on it and it flew through the air and landed on Echizen. He was so pissed! But that was when the chaos stopped. Tezuka buchou, the only one unscathed yelled, '500 LAPS AROUND THIS BLOCK!'"

They group laughed at the short little story. Tezuka's mouth's corners went up slightly but went down into a straight line quickly; "Have you heard Oshitari play the violin with Atobe-buchou?" asked the excited Jiro as the laughs died down.

Everyone looked expectantly at Atobe and Oshitari, "Atobe-san, Oshitari-san do you mind playing for us?" asked Shinji.

Atobe smirked and snapped, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

Oshitari just shook his head, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

I led them all to the ball room where a grand piano stood in the corner and a beautiful violin was already out of its case, "You guys can play here."

"Why do you have a violin out?"

"Ah I played it recently."

"You play Zetan-san?" asked Kawamura, "I do."

Shishido asked, "Will you play for us then?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why not."

The two got ready and they started to play. I whispered under my breathe, "Tristesse by Chopin… but on the violin?"

As they finished the song we all clapped and the two bowed. Atobe smiled at me, "I can play with you if you want."

I shook my head and said, "Tezuka can do it."

"Tezuka-buchou?"

"Tezuka you play piano?"

"Ah."

"Ii data…"

I grabbed the violin and set my chin in its place. I snapped my wrist and then lifted the bow. We looked at each other and then started.

I heard Atobe say, "Ave Maria, a beautiful piece."

We finished and we bowed. I looked at Tezuka and smirked, _'Everything is finally back to normal'_

"OI!"

We turned to the entrance and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei there, "A certain 5 people have power training this morning."

I looked at her and said, "We forgot."

_Flashback_

"_I'm placing the schedule for the groups of practice in the recreation room, check it out later."_

_Group 1: Tezuka, Atobe, Shiraishi, Zetan, and Tachibana_

_Group 2: Kaidoh, Kamio, Shinji, Momoshiro, Kintaro_

_Group 3: Ryuuzaki, Oshitari, Gakuto, Eiji, Oishi_

_Group 4: Jiro, Shishido, Kawamura, Kabaji, Inui_

"_Oishi, Eiji, I expect you to take good care of my granddaughter!"_

"_O-Obaa-chan!"_

"_H-hai!"_

_Flashback end_

I sighed and packed up the violin, "Let's get going to power practice."

The others nodded and we walked to practice, the first time that any of us has ever been to B2… Hell. Even I haven't gone down there.


	7. Listen to Me!

Sorry guys about the delay! I was busy with some vacation trips, trips to many places with my friends, and then before school stuff because I made an oath to be a WEB Leader… the two kids got in a fist fight… *sigh* ALSO! School has started! FML! I have lunch with like nobody.

Well anyways, here you go!

Atobe's eye twitched; looking at the glass in his hand, "Ore-sama's been at this for three hours…" he threw the glass across metal walled room, "AND IT WON'T FREEZE!"

I caught the glass with an unsteady hand made of darkness, "Stop throwing my glasses Atobe! You might really break one!"

I set it down and picked it up. I filled it with water and handed it to him, "And if you do you're paying me double to get a new one."

I sighed and watched him practice; it was the second cup he was on but the eighth time he's thrown it. I looked around the room; it was a simple room with no windows, a tightly sealed door, and a sink. I sighed and said, "Atobe, I'm going to go get a drink."

He nodded and I opened the door. I closed it locked behind me to enter a long hallway. I opened another door and saw Sakaki-sensei sitting on chair in front of a bunch of monitors. He handed me my water and I gratefully grabbed it. I looked at the screens and saw Shiraishi by himself trying to control the poison. I looked at another screen and saw Tezuka trying to make a little spark and Tachibana trying to make a small gust. In the last one I saw Atobe trying to freeze the water once again.

I sighed and said, "This is horrible progress."

Sakaki nodded, "Though I think that they've worsened since coming here."

I nodded and muttered, "Honestly…"

Suddenly a thought got into to my head, "Embrace…"

"What?"

I looked at him, "They have to learn how to embrace their powers. They seem to resenting it or their just training to get it over with."

"What do you expect? It's interrupting their time to play tennis; I'm surprised Tezuka hasn't had a match with Atobe yet."

"To them it's a distraction, they can't do what they want to because their afraid that their power will lash out and hurt someone. Or in the worse case, kill someone."

He flinched but recovered, "But that's the wrong way to look at the power; it's a part of them so they have to accept it."

I looked away and set my water bottle on a nearby table, "Honestly."

Suddenly something was thrown at me. I dodged it and caught it last minute, "A fake bomb?"

Sakaki snorted, "Your Uncle is the same as ever, still overdramatic and provides you with too much."

I threw it in the air and caught it, "A real bomb?"

He nodded and said, "But you do realize that you can't say that anyways."

I glared at him, knowing where he was going, "You haven't made much progress either."

I grunted and went back into the main hallway, "Atobe it's time for you to help me train."

He glared at dropped the cup on the table, "Fine."

He went to the small container in the room and took out a bucket filled to the rim with ice. He put his hand in the water and it turned into a spear, "Get ready."

I nodded and said, "Bring it on."

Flashback

_I looked at level B2, it looked so futuristic. There were alien like designs glowing different colors. Everything was completely black and the light was a bright white._

"_Wow."_

_I looked to the instructor for our training, Sakaki, "Have you been down here before?"_

_He nodded, "During the bonding party you had."_

_Shiraishi looked at me, "Have you not been in here before?"_

_I shook my head, "This was forbidden to me and if I remember my aunt just finished this a few days ago."_

_Tachibana looked at me as well, "Impressive."_

_I nodded in thanks and Sakaki handed us little silver balls. Atobe asked the question all on our minds, "Sakaki, what is this for?"_

_He held up his hand and on this pointer finger was a silver ring, "Those are passes to get in here and all these rooms. They can be formed into anything and there are invisible scanners that scan your whole body to look for it. If you don't have these, you can't enter unless someone else lets you in."_

_I looked at it and made it transform into an anklet. I put it on my ankle and saw Tezuka putting a small ring on his glasses because the silver could go through the frame. Shiraishi put a simple silver ring on his finger while Atobe's looked more elegant and flashy. Tachibana put a simple chain necklace around his neck._

"_Atobe, Zetan, you two will be in room 3! Shiraishi you'll be in room 2! Tezuka, Shiraishi, room 1! Go!"_

"_Hai!"_

End flashback

I walked out of the basement and went up the stairs without the guys, "Thank god we were excused for school."

We were excused from school this whole week so we could learn to control our powers and since today was Tuesday everyone was still enjoying the first few days on their break.

I left the guys behind, I needed some fresh air. My phone rang, its loud music ringing in the air.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
the way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight?"_

'_This ringtone…'_

I took out the newest phone that my aunt demanded that I get, **"Hey Ghast."**

"**Zetan!"**

I replied, **"Ghast what did you do this time?"**

She laughed sheepishly, **"I may have just maybe gotten in jail a little bit!"**

My eye twitched, **"Ghast! I've told you not to get into trouble!"**

I could imagine her pouting face as she said, **"But I know my best Japanese bud will help me!"**

I snapped at her, **"I'm ¼ Korean and ¼ American!"**

"**Whatever! Will just hurry up and bail me out?!"**

I sighed and said, **"I'll send the money over for one condition."**

"**What is that?"**

"**Stay. Out. Of. Trouble." **I said menacingly

"**E-er r-r-right!"**

"**What jail are you in?"**

"**The same one as always."**

"**Hand the phone over to Jonathan then."**

"**Alright," **there was a slight pause as I waited but it was soon picked up.

"**Zetan, it's nice to talk to you again."**

"**Not for me, we only talk when one of the gang gets sent to jail."**

"**Sadly I'm not the chief; I understand that your gang is fighting for us."**

I sighed, **"But thank god when the old man retires you'll be the chief."**

He chuckled and said, **"True and I heard it's gonna happen soon."**

"**Finally!"**

He straight out laughed, **"You haven't changed Zetan."**

I scoffed, **"As if Japan would change me."**

He said suddenly, **"Speaking of Japan, have you heard about the Phantoms?"**

I flinched, **"Have you read the article about the girl who won the recent martial arts competition in Japan?"**

I could tell he shook his head, **"I haven't."**

"**Well that girl was me and do you know what I said?"**

"**What?" **I could tell he was amused.

"**I'm not a Phantom and truthfully it sounds ridiculous but rumors come from somewhere right? So maybe they could be in this room or your best friend. No one would know except them unless they tell someone. I don't have an opinion on if they are real or not. If I don't know them then great, if it's my best friend great. I would accept people as they are."**

"**I love the attitude you have Zetan."**

"**I'll take that as a compliment. Just let Ghast go, I'll pay soon."**

"**Alright, Jean leave, you know the way out."**

"**I'M FREE!"**

I sighed, "Mattaku."

"**Well anyways Zetan, I expect your uncle will pay soon."**

"**Of course, bye Jonathan."**

"**Bye."**

I looked around and saw I was still in front of the villa, "I can never catch a break."

I texted my uncle to give the police department money and he replied saying that he would.

I walked around town and found myself in front of a sport store. I looked across the street and saw a café, _'Maybe I can get a drink over there…'_

"Saa, Zetan-chan?"

I turned and saw a familiar brown haired third year, "Fuji!" He smiled, "Ah it is you, it's been awhile Zetan-chan."

I nodded, "It has, I've been busy lately."

"I wanted to ask you something, would you mind coming with me to the café?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know why Tezuka and the other people on our tennis team aren't coming to school?"

"Fuji-senpai."

I looked to the store and saw a boy younger than me by about a year and wearing a cap, "Echizen Ryoma."

He looked at me, "Do I know you?"

I smacked his head, "I'm your cousin's friend!"

He blinked and looked at me closely, "Oh you're the girl that used to hang out with Nanako when she was in Highschool. Zetan Fallon?"

I nodded, "How's Nanako-san doing?"

He lowered his hat, "Good, but I want to know why senpai-tachi haven't been going to class."

I looked at them and said, "I'm afraid I don't know anything, Tezuka and I don't contact each other a lot."

Fuji opened his eyes and Echizen looked at me with his piercing golden eyes, "Zetan-senpai, we all know that's not the truth."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Then can you tell me?"

I turned and saw Chotaro Ootori from Hyotei, "I saw you talking with Atobe-buchou a few days ago and when Shishido-senpai said he was going to get a check up the hospital said he didn't have a check up at all."

I looked at him and noticed we were attracting a lot of attention, "I don't have any information for any of you!"

"Zetan-nee, what's going on?"

I turned, "Tachibana's Imouto."

Ann glared at Fuji, "Fuji Syuusuke, my name isn't Tachibana's Imouto! It's Ann!"

He smiled, "Ah, gomen."

"Ann-san, I think it's best if you come with me."

She looked at my cautiously, "Why Zetan-nee?"

I pulled her close to me and whispered, "Tachibana wants to talk to you."

"Zetan-chan…"

I looked at the three, "I can't tell you anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

Chotaro looked at me, "I'm worried about the team, I feel so left out not knowing anything! I feel singled out and lonely… why can't you just tell us?!"

"I have no information for you!"

"Liar!"

I looked to him, "I can tell, your body movements, you're lying…"

I stared at him, "Chotaro Ootori."

He looked at me, "I'll be contacting you later, but Ann-san and I must leave."

I grabbed her hand and ran back to a random direction. I turned and saw the three boys standing there. We ran for a bit longer through the streets, "Zetan-nee wait!"

I stopped and she panted, "I'm sorry I can't keep going."

I looked at her, "No it was my fault Ann-san."

She looked at me, "What does Onii-san want to tell me anyways?"

"I can't say anything now; once we get there I'll tell you."

"There? Where is there?"

"Listen Ann-san I can't tell you anything in the pub-"

"No! I want to know! Onii-san left the house and hasn't told me where he lives! He's been acting so strange lately! It's like he hasn't been telling me something."

I sighed and waved down a taxi. I dragged her inside. She glared at me while I just looked out the window. She huffed and looked out the window. I looked back and saw her silently crying. I put my arm over her shoulder. She then launched herself at me and cried into my chest, "H-he w-won't tal-k to m-me a-about a-a-anything! H-he's so distance! It's- it's like he doesn't care about me anymore!"

I felt her hot tears soaking into my shirt, "Ann-san." She didn't stop crying, "Do you remember when you were three and your brother was five?" She shook her head and I continued, "Well a girl, at the age of four, was your brother's best friend during his childhood. She would always come to him when he asked for it and they had the time of their lives."

She sniffled, the tears starting to stop, "So?"

"Well whenever the two played they always invited the little three year old girl to play with them. Whether it was hide and go seek, tag, slide, or just relaxing under the shade of a tree playing Jan-Ken-Pon. They never left you, little girl with brown hair, out of the games. The girl loved you; she would always hug you every time they met. Do you know what you called her?"

She sniffled again, the tears gone but her eyes red, "What?"

"Tan-chan."

"Tan… chan?"

"Short for Zetan."

She looked at me surprised and opened her mouth to say something but the taxi driver interrupted her, "We're here."

I looked out and saw the villa, "Thank you." I handed him some money, "Keep the change."

He nodded thankfully and said, "Hope to see you again ladies."

I took Ann-san out and we walked into the villa. At the door I saw Momoshiro, Kamio, Eiji, Oishi, and Kintaro. Momoshiro waved at me, "Hey Tachibana's little sister, Zetan-chan, you want to get some burgers with us?"

Kamio whacked him, "Don't ask Ann out so bluntly!"

"What was that for bastard?!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on rhythm obsessed freak!"

"Peach head!"

"We-"

Oishi separated them, "Oi you two, stop fighting."

"Nya, nya Kintaro-kun! Do you want to have a match with me later?"

"You're Koshimae's senpai right?"

"Un!"

"Then I wanna play with the people Koshimae practices with!"

"Minna."

They looked at me, not surprised at my cold tone, "Ann-san can't go but if you decide to wait up for me for about 15 minutes I will go with you."

We walked up the stairs and went to the fifth floor where a certain third year with dyed blonde hair room is. I knocked on the door and I heard a faint come in. I opened the door and saw Tachibana sitting on a chair near the large window to the balcony. He looked up from the book and marked it with his finger. He smiled but it disappeared when he saw Ann-san's red puffy eyes.

He ran over to Ann-san and hugged her, "Ann, what's wrong?"

"O-onii-chan!" she started to cry again.

He looked over to me and nodded thankfully. I gave him a look that said, "Tell her."

He nodded and tightened his grip around Ann-san. I turned away, closing the door, a small smirk on my face. (A/N: Small smirks are considered smiles/grins for Zetan)

When I got downstairs I saw the group watching some anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I cleared my throat and they all looked over to me, "Ah Zetan-chan ready to go?"

"Ye-"

"YATTA! Let's go Zetan-chan!" yelled Kintaro as he grabbed my hand.

I was dragged forward and I said, "Chotto!" my other hand was grabbed by Kikumaru, "Ikimashou Zet-chan!"

"I've told you not to call me Zet-chan!"

"Eiji, Kintaro-kun!" yelled Oishi, reprimanding them.

They didn't stop and I heard Momoshiro and Kamio running after us, "Chotto matte Kudasai Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai!"

"I bet I'll get there before you Momoshiro."

"Tch, you're on Kamio. No using your powers now Kamio."

"I won't need it!"

"San, Ni, Ichi, GO!"

I let a small smirk rest on my face, _'This could be fun.'_

The smirk dropped and my eyes hardened, _'Is this what it means… to have fun? After 7 years, do I finally get to experience fun again?'_

We got to the burger place after a very hectic walk/run to the place. Momoshiro, Kintaro, and Kamio got 3 cheeseburgers, two large fries, one hamburger, and a large drink. Eiji got two hamburgers, large fries, and a medium drink. Oishi got a double cheeseburger, a medium vanilla shake, and he was sharing fires with Eiji. I got a cheeseburger, medium fries, and a small drink of Powerade.

I bit into my burger and mused, "When was the last one I had one of these? Five years?"

Momoshiro, Kintaro, Kamio, and Eiji stared at me as if I was crazy while Oishi just gave a shocked space, "FIVE YEARS?!"

I looked around and saw people giving us weird looks. I sighed, "Calm down, it isn't that much of a big deal."

"Yes it is Zetan-chan!"

I handed Kintaro one of his fries to shut him up, "Kintaro don't scream while eating."

Kamio asked, "Have you been living in a cave?"

"Oi Kamio that's a little rude."

"I was just asking a question."

"Well don't be so blunt about it!"

Kikumaru grabbed my hand, "You must be so sad nya! Deprived of the great wonders of a cheeseburger!"

I sweat dropped inwardly and Oishi asked, "So why has it been so long?"

I swallowed the bite I took and answered, "Well I stopped eating fast food ever since I started to get really good at martial arts."

"Sugoi nya!"

Kintaro smiled, "Yup! Zetan-chan is awesome!"

I smirked and put a fry in my mouth, "Thanks Kintaro."

Kamio looked at me, "I've just realized."

Momoshiro asked, "What? That you'll never beat me at tennis?"

"Nandato?!"

"Momo!"

"Ah, gomen…"

"Kamio nya keep going!"

"As I was saying, we know some things about our rivals and teammates but we barely know anything about you."

I asked, "Well what do you want to know about me?"

"Well what's your favorite food?" asked Momoshiro.

I answered, "Well I like soba, yakisoba, omurice, and melonpan."

Kintaro jumped up, "Don't forget takoyaki!"

I looked at Kintaro, "I haven't eaten that for three years now."

…

"NANI?! BUT YOU LOVE TAKOYAKI!"

I sighed and shoved another fry in his mouth, "Keep quiet Kintaro, anyways I haven't eaten any of those for three years so it's not much of big deal."

…

I sighed and said, "Next question."

Kikumaru asked, "What do you like doing?"

"I like-"

"Writing, drawing, singing, sports, and making tea."

We all looked up and we saw two guys, one with black hair and piercings while the other has light coffee colored hair, "Zaizen, Kenya!"

"Hey Kintaro."

"Kintaro."

"Oshitari, Zaizen, what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

Kenya smiled, "Mah, mah Zetan-chan lighten up! We came to see how Kintaro and Shiraishi were doing!"

Zaizen also answered, "Shiraishi-senpai and Kintaro has been missing from school so Koharu-senpai and Yuji-senpai got worried. They wanted to come themselves but they had to go buy some more… 'outfits' so they sent Oshitari-senpai and I here."

I sighed and said, "They're fine, anyways, couldn't you just have called them?"

Kenya sweat dropped while Zaizen said, "I told you senpai."

Kenya turned, "Shut it Zaizen!"

I sighed, "Anyways there isn't anything wrong. Osamu just made the principal excuse them from school."

Kenya opened his mouth to ask why but my phone rang.

"_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band."_

I picked it up, "Moshi mos-"

"**Zetan!"**

I sighed and muttered, **"What do you want now?"**

"**This is serious Zetan! There's a guy here asking for you and he's beating up everybody!"**

"**Look Claude I'm busy right no-"**

I heard a distant scream in the background and the familiar sound of blood flying everywhere, **"Give the phone to Jean, now!"**

I heard the phone fumbling while I got up and walked right out of the fast food restaurant, a serious look on my face. **"Hello?"**

"**Jean, what's happening?"**

"**Didn't you hear UniFuck? We're under attack by some guy with curly electric blue hair and blue eyes. Not just blue eyes, but they're like bloodshot eyes except blue!"**

I heard a gunshot, **"Jean I want all of you to get out of there!"**

"**Bu-"**

"**NOW!"**

People were staring at me like I was crazy but I relaxed hearing Jade yelling at the others to get back, **"How many are injured?"**

"**Tyde and Kanon are injured and…"**

I asked, **"What?!"**

"**Faith died."**

"…**She's the healer! Damnit he shot down the one way for you guys to recover!"**

"**We're trying our best to get him off our tails! I'll call you once we're safe."**

"**Jean! Stay on this line! This is an order!"**

I heard her laugh, **"Haven't you learned Zetan? I never listen."**

She hung on me. I threw my phone on the ground, "DAMNIT!"

People stared at me like I was crazy, throwing the newest phone and breaking it into little pieces. I sighed and picked up the undamaged memory card from it and noted to myself to put it in my old phone.

I managed to call for a car at a payphone and I went to my house. Not the villa, the villa was just hell.

I got out the door, dismissing the driver. I looked at my house. It was a traditional Japanese house and it was big. It was also in the country, so it took me 2 hours to get here. No one lives around here, so that's good.

I opened the door with a key that was a coffee brown. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I locked it and walked into the empty living room, dust everywhere. Thank god I don't have allergies. I went up stairs and slid open an old rice paper door. Inside the room were a closest, a desk, a night stand, a bed, and shelves full of books.

I sat down on the bed and pulled open the night table's drawer. I pulled out a galaxy note phone and put in my memory card. I thanked kami-sama because I had kept the same number. I waited for it to load and saw that I had no missed calls. I banged my fist on the wall, "It's been over two hours! How are they not in safety?!"

Suddenly my phone rang, _"One night and one more time! Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great-"_

I answered it, **"Leiko! Are you in safety?"**

**"Y-yeah, but we're pretty beat up."**

I heard her hiss over the phone, **"That hurt UniFuck!"**

**"Oh suck it up! And don't call me that!"**

**"OH! IS IT TAN?!"**

I heard the phone fumble around until I heard a typical gay voice, **"Tan Tan! How are you?"**

My eye twitched, **"This is serious Smith!"**

**"I know but it's been so lon-"**

**"Status report now Mitchell!"**

The phone fumbled around and I heard Clade's voice, **"One death: Faye, four injured, weapons all intact, one unconscious."**

**"Let me guess? Ghast is the one unconscious."**

**"Yeah but I wouldn't blame her."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well... you see what happened was that suddenly her eyes started to glow blue and she sucked... how should I say this? Aura? Out of one of the innocent bystanders the guy nearly killed. You see we just lost all of our weapons and I guess Jean was desperate. She made the aura into weapons and nearly killed the guy. But before that happened he disappeared in a burst of life."**

...

**"I TOLD YOU SHE WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"**

**"Give the phone to Smith."**

**"Bu-"**

**"Now."**

The phone fumbled around again and then I heard Tyde Smith's voice, **"Hey!"**

**"Do you still keep in contact with your distant cousin?"**

**"Ummm... Elmer?"**

**"NO! He was a creep. I was talking about Kevin."**

**"Oh yeah, a few emails once in a while."**

**"Tell him I have a request for him..."**

~Next day~

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar person sitting in the seat in front of me, "I'm glad you wanted to talk to me Zetan-san."

It was the next day and I haven't gone back to the Villa yet. I haven't received any phone calls yet which was interesting but since it was early morning I decided to ignore the disturbance and focus on the Phantom in front of me.

"Honestly Chotaro-san I didn't have a choice."

"Choice?"

"Ah, I believe you know of Phantoms, am I correct?"

He nodded, "Hai but Shishido-san finds them ridiculous."

"Ah, yes Shishido."

"You know him?"

"How could I not, after all most of the Hyotei Tennis Team is living in my villa."

"What?"

"Well I'll give you a hint as to why I called you here, Phantoms are real."

He was deep in thought and I saw his eyes look at me when everything clicked, "You think I'm a Phantom?"

I gave him a look, "I don't think, I know."

He opened his mouth to object but I said, "Let me test my theory."

I set my cold tea cup at the edge of the table and said, "Concentrate on the cup and force all your power into your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow at me but I just stared at him with my emotionless face. He looked at it and his brow furrowed in concentration. I watched him as something quickly shot out from his eyes and smoke came out of the cup.

Chotaro looked at it surprised while I tried to grab it. Before I could I stopped myself, feeling the intense heat coming from it.

I looked at him and said simply, "Is that enough proof for you?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, suddenly his jaw dropped, "W-what?"

I grabbed a napkin and look the cup, it still feeling hot. I looked at the formally full cup that is now half full (or half empty).

"I believe that you have enhanced vision."

"En…hanced vision?"

"Such as heat vision, freeze vision, night vision, x-ray vision, but what really surprised me was your ability to tell I was lying."

He looked at me startled, "You mean when we were in front of the café?"

I nodded, "I'm told I'm a good liar, the only person who can tell if I'm lying is my uncle and when your captain uses his insight. Well I guess I can add you to my list."

He stared at me speechlessly, "W-what?"

I handed him a familiar letter, "Chotaro-san I recommend you take this offer as soon as possible."

I grabbed money from my wallet and put it on the table. I walked out the door of the café near Hyotei and took a taxi to the villa.

~Chotaro's POV~

I looked at the letter and opened it.

"Dear Chotaro Ootori,

Because you have gotten this invitation than it means that you have experienced a change in your life. But that doesn't mean you're alone. Just because you haven't heard about it, doesn't mean that no one can support you. These powers can all be dangerous, whether it's electricity, ice, poison, wind, or anything else. This is an invitation to control and enhance that power. If we don't control it, it could cost the world a life or it could cause someone to get hurt. So you are all invited to my villa to learn how to control your powers. Though it is not required for you to come it is recommended. Come to my villa tomorrow at 4:00 P.M. You can't miss it, sadly. **** ***street Tokyo, Japan ***** I'm expecting you.

Zetan Fallon."

'_I've decided….'_

*At the Villa*

I opened the door quietly and started to walk to the living room to greet the people inside; considering it was a little past 9:45 I assumed that everyone was awake. I went closer to the door when I heard my name, "….Zetan-san…"

'_Why are they talking about me?'_

I went closer and listened it quietly, "She left us after a phone call from what seemed like her friend in America. Then she suddenly left the restaurant with a serious look on her face. We decided to follow her, even though she just walked a block away. When we got closer we could hear her speaking English again. After the phone call she threw her phone onto the concrete angrily… we don't know why she would do that," I heard Momoshiro say worriedly.

Kamio continued, "She used a payphone to call a taxi and she went somewhere. Before we assumed she was going to the Villa but since you told us she never came here…"

I raised an eyebrow and heard Shiraishi say, "So we can't call her either…"

"Should we alert the police?" I heard Oishi worriedly ask.

Shishido snorted, "As if, that girl is stubborn, she wouldn't go down that easily."

I could basically feel Atobe flip his hair, "Ore-sama will alert his elite police force. Maria, phone!"

"H-hai Atobe-sama!"

I opened the door silently and said evenly, "Don't order any of the men or women around in this villa Atobe."

Everyone looked up to me, "Ze-"

I interrupted Oshitari Yushi as he tried to talk to me, "Atobe you have no right to order them around. That may be the way you treat your servants but I treat the men and women here as equal. They will only cook and clean but they won't bring you or anyone else here something they can get themselves."

I finished my rant while everyone started at me shocked. Suddenly Atobe started to laugh, "You haven't changed at all Zetan."

I glared at him and said, "Maria, you're dismissed for the rest of the day."

"B-but!"

"You will be paid for this day as well Maria."

"T-that isn't it!"

I looked at her, my gaze emotionless as ever, "Then what is it?"

"I have a job to fulfill and I must do it."

I sighed and sighed, "Fine, bake us some sweets. An-san, Ryuuzaki, you two can join in with her."

They both got up and I watched them head into the kitchen. I sighed exhaustedly and slumped down on the couch next to Gakuto, "Oi!"

I looked up and saw Kaidoh, "Where were you Fshh?"

I answered evenly, "At my apartment, I needed to get my old phone since Momoshiro and Kamio explained what happened. Once I got there it was late at night so I just stayed there. This morning I had a meeting with the martial arts' coach. He wanted to discuss the tournament I had the other day."

Obviously I lied but they seemed to believe it, and Atobe didn't use his insight so that's good.

Kintaro jumped me, "We were worried Zet-chan!"

I looked at all their worried faces. I stared at them and said, "It's completely fine, nothing happened after all."

Kawamura looked at me worriedly, "Demo, why did you leave the restaurant?"

I looked at my phone stiffly and stood up, my bangs covering both of my eyes, "Betsuni…" I walked to the room, "I'm tired, I'm gonna go relax in my room."

I walked out of the room and headed to my room.

CHAOSCHAOS!

Thanks for reading even though it's been such a long time! Thank you for sticking with me! The new chapter will be happening MUCH later unless it's one of these days when I have no homework. Anyways! I have an omake! To the omake!

OMAKE!

Momoshiro, Kamio, Eiji, Gakuto, and Jiro stood in front of the grand door that was on the eighth floor.

Gakuto looked at it curiously, "What is behind that door?"

Momoshiro replied, "I don't know but Zetan obviously doesn't want us to know."

Eiji looked at it pouting, "I want to know nya~!"

Kamio hushed him, "SHH! We don't want to alert her about us being here Kikumaru-san!"

Jiro inched his hand closer to the door handle and held it in his hand while Gakuto grabbed the other one, "Three, two, o-"

"DAME!"

They looked behind them and saw Shiraishi, Kintaro, Atobe, Oshitari, Tezuka, and Tachibana. They all had wide eyes or terrified looks on their faces.

Oshitari said fearfully, "Gakuto, Jiro, get away from that door."

"Eh? Doushite Yushi?"

Atobe flipped his hair arrogantly, "Didn't you understand what Zetan said before?"

Momoshiro and Eiji blinked confused, "Eh, nani?"

Tezuka pushed up his glasses, "That is Zetan's room."

…, "EH?!"

Tachibana face palmed, "Honestly…"

Shiraishi said seriously, "The last time someone went into her room…"

Kintaro shivered and clung to Shiraishi's arm, "She sent the guy to the hospital for 9 months."

…

Gakuto suddenly opened it slightly. The door slammed closed by a pale hand, "Gakuto…"

They all shivered, even slightly, at the cold sinister voice, "Were you trying to get into my room?"

"E-eh no!"

Fallon looked at him, so the only person who saw her face was him. She glared at him and then entered her room. She slammed the door behind her and everyone looked to the horrified and frozen Gakuto. His face was absolutely terrified.

Shiraishi shivered, "This probably means she mildly likes you."

END OMAKE!

Mrah, poor Gakuto… ANYWAYS! BYEZ!


	8. Kevin Smith and Yamana Itachi

Sunday Morning after breakfast

I stared as the guys had a tennis tournament; the winner wins a summer home from Atobe of course. My arm twitched as I watched them and I was lost in the noise of the familiar bouncing of tennis balls.

_Pok, pok, pok, pok, po-_

"Reminiscing about the past?"

I turned to Tachibana and smirked, "I guess you could say that."

He wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel, "Did you finish your match?"

He nodded and drank from his water bottle, "Yeah, Kamio's gotten better but he's disappointed about not getting a summer home."

I asked, "Who's still in this?"

Shiraishi came up to us, hearing my question, "Well there's myself, Tachibana, Tezuka, Atobe, Kin-chan, and Oshitari."

I stared at the equally exhausted tennis players… it made me feel sad, knowing the pain I have.

The two seemed to notice and looked worried. Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Oi brat!"

I glared at him and saw a tennis racket sailing right at me. I caught it with my right hand I muttered, "I'm only a year younger than you Atobe."

It caught everyone's attention when he yelled. He smirked cockily, "You and Tezuka are gonna have a little rally."

"Eh?"

"EH?!"

Tezuka looked at me and I said, "We've been over this Atobe I ca-"

Tezuka intervened, "One point, that's it."

Everyone gaped at us in surprise, "One point? That changes everything. Get ready to be crushed Tezuka."

Third Person's POV

Everyone watched as the two Phantoms went on the tennis court. Momo muttered, "One point?"

Kaidoh hissed, "Buchou's going to win."

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "Don't underestimate Zetan."

Kintaro looked confused, "Eh? What do you mean Kenya's cousin?"

Oshitari ignored him and Kamio scoffed, "AllofushaveseenTezuka'simmensepower. Weknowhe'llwin."

Shinji translated, "All of us have seen Tezuka's immense power. We know he'll win."

Shiraishi laughed, "Do what Oshitari-kun says, no one should underestimate Zetan."

Eiji blinked and asked Oishi, "Ne, ne Oishi? Do you think that there's something special about her?"

Oishi nodded, "She seems to be very athletic and by the way the captains and Oshitari-kun has been treating her she seems really strong."

Gakuto scoffed, "Yushi, she can't be that good right?"

Kawamura intervened, "Well Gakuto-san, Oshitari-san doesn't complement people much, right?"

Shishido nodded, "Momoshiro's right, Oshitari obviously thinks that she's special."

Momoshiro asked, "Ano, senpai-tachi do you not believe in Zetan-san?"

No one answered until Inui said, "But if you say she's so great, why doesn't she play?"

Atobe's face was emotionless, "She was injured when she was little, causing her to not be able to play sports for a long time."

"Really?"

"Even though she can do martial art matches, they're short so it doesn't have much effect on her," said Tachibana

"What's wrong with her, nya~?" asked Eiji

"Her knees are weak, they were beat by tennis rackets and kicks from the martial arts team when she was little," replied Shiraishi

Oishi asked, "So like Tezuka's?"

Atobe scoffed, "We wish that was the case."

Shishido asked, "What do you mean?"

Shiraishi said gravely, "Her knees are far beyond repair."

Everyone eyes widened in surprise and watched the group as Fallon threw the ball up in the air and hit it. The ball seemed normal at first but then it bounced. It spun rapidly and then the ball went off to the right. Tachibana smirked, "There it is, Rocky Serve."

Tezuka managed to get it and hit it back. They started to rally, volleys, smashes, forehand, backhand, slices, anything possible.

Fallon returned the ball to the right corner but the ball curved towards Tezuka who wasn't moving at all.

Jiro woke up from he was 'sitting' next to Kabaji on a bench, "Ah! There it is!"

Kawamura smiled, "Tezuka zone!"

Fallon seemed to be cursing under her breath; she was in a bad position. She was standing on the far left, only a few steps away from the net. Tezuka, seeing this, sent the ball to the back right corner.

Gakuto smirked cockily, "See Yushi, she's going to lose."

Tachibana said, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Fallon turned to the ball and ran, "She can't be serious!" said Shishido.

Inui pushed up his glasses, "Chances of getting it, 38%"

Suddenly she got a burst of speed. Kamio stuttered, "H-hayai!"

Oishi frowned, "Even with that she won't have enough time to return it."

She suddenly jumped up where the ball was and hit it between her legs backwards, "Argh!"

Eiji's eyes popped out, "Ah! Acrobatic tennis!"

Oshitari smirked, "What were you saying Gakuto?"

He blushed angrily and looked away, "Nothing!"

Tezuka returned it with a normal backhand swing to the left. She went into action immediately and flipped her way over to it, while in a one handed cartwheel she hit the ball back, "Damnit Tezuka!"

She composed herself at the baseline and waited for his return.

Tezuka tried to end it using the zero shiki drop shot but she managed to get it.

Tezuka lobbed it thinking that she couldn't have gotten it but she sprinted, probably bringing Oshitari Kenya to shame.

She jumped to the side of it and made the ball hit the sweet spot. She spun the racket and then smashed it onto tezuka's court, "That ball… with disappear."

Everyone eyes widened at the familiar quote and watched as the ball disappeared. Tezuka sighed as the ball bounced a couple times behind him.

Everyone was surprised and then Kintaro jumped her, "YATTA! YOU'RE REALLY, REALLY GOOD ZET-CHAN!"

She pushed him off herself, "Don't jump me like that Kintaro."

"Mou…"

People congratulated her and unknown to all of them, they were being watched.

A guy with sleek emerald hair with a pitch black head band on his forehead cackled evilly, "Oh this is so easy! I could just fling my sword at them and kill them all."

A gentle yet masculine voice behind him said, "You mustn't do that Hibari."

The guy, dubbed Hibari turned, "Shiranaka-senpai!"

Shiranaka flipped his straight, chin length dark brown hair, "Leader-sama's orders are to merely observe them, not to hurt them in any way."

Hibari turned back to the group, a kunai twirling around his finger, "Tch isn't this Mirashi-senpai's job?"

"Indeed it is."

"ARGH! Miraishi-senpai!"

Miraishi fixed his dark sunglasses and ran a hand through his short spiky light gray hair, "Hibari, you should do your job and watch the group."

"Eh? But Shiranaka-senpai isn't-" he turned and saw that Shiranaka was gone, "Ah? What about you Miraishi sen-" When he turned again Miraishi was gone.

"What the hell?"

~Back with the tennis teams, Fallon POV~

I sighed as the matches started again and watched the matches. Suddenly a butler came by with my phone ringing and handed it to me. I took it and answered it after excusing myself from the courts. I frowned, seeing the caller ID and went to my room. I closed the door silently behind me and answered, "Hello?"

"**Ah Tan tan!"**

"Tyde…"

"**About my cousin, he's willing to talk to you but it seems he's been experiencing something weird, what about you?"**

"That's confidential information."

I could basically hear Leiko smirk, **"So that's a yes."**

"**That's what I thought."**

I sighed, "How do I contact him?"

"**Do you have a Skype?"**

"Yeah."

"**Search him up, ********"**

"Thanks Tyde."

"**Everything for Tan Tan!"**

He hung up and I went on Skype and searched him up. He confirmed my request and I video called him.

"Fallon, I presume?"

I nodded, "Kevin Smith."

"So what's this about?"

"Have you heard of the phantoms?"

He frowned and said, "Aren't they people with special abilities?"

I nodded, "Well us Phantoms need your help."

He seemed to get the message and nodded, "I'm sure that Tyde told you about my weird… occurrences."

I nodded, "I have been told of you occurrences, I believe that you could be a phantom yourself."

He smirked, "Well I guess that you're right, I know what everyone in the world is doing right now and where they are."

I nodded and asked, "I'm aware you have connections with the government."

"I do, why did you want information about what they're doing about the Phantoms?"

I nodded and said, "I need that, not for me but for the others?"

"Others?"

I nodded, "Remember the teams Fudomine, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Shitenhoji, and Seigaku?"

"Yeah, I went to the schools trying to find Ryoma and I saw Shitenhoji and Rikkaidai at Nationals."

"Well we have a few phantoms from each."

"Be specific."

"So far I-"

*BAM!*

I looked out my window curiously but saw nothing there, "What happened?"

I turned to Kevin frowning, "I'm sure it was nothing."

"As I was saying, so far in Fudomine we have Kamio Akira, Shinji Ibu, and Tachibana Kippei. In Hyotei we have Atobe Keigo, Kabaji Munehiro, Oshitari Yushi, Gakuto Mukahi, and Shishido Ryo. In Rikkaidai we have, as far as I know, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, and Yanagi Renji. So far no one from Rikkaidai has come here. In Shitenhoji we have Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Kintaro Toyama. From Seigaku we have Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Shuichiro, Eiji Kikumaru, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, and Momoshiro Takeshi."

"It's pretty risky, telling me all this."

I countered back, "If you tell the government then we tell the government too, we have Atobe Keigo on our side."

He smirked, "Smart girl. Anyways, you seem to be telling the truth. It's a shame Echizen isn't a Phantom… yet. I'll help you."

I smirked, "Thank you Kevin."

"Anything else?"

"I want you to keep in contact with everyone else… I think Ghast has shown the signs of being a Phantom, I don't know about the others but I want them to be under your control."

He smiled, "So you're the general and I'm the cadet with my own squad, I feel honored General Zetan."

I sighed and said, "Another thing to worry about and this should also be your top priority."

"What is it?"

"The comet that landed right outside of Tokyo, I went to go see it and it started to glow. It seemed to crack open and figures jumped out from it. There were a lot Kevin. And there was also the man looking for me, the one who attacked the others."

He hummed, "Interesting, very well I'll look into it. Anything else?"

I just stared at him and said, "That's all for now."

I moved my mouse over to the end call button, "Wait."

I looked up expectantly.

"Are the others your friends?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, "No."

I pressed the end call button and got out of my seat. I turned to the elevator and went back to the tennis courts. When I got there a very familiar man glomped me, "ZETAN-CHAN WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MEN IN THIS HOUSE?!"

No, he wasn't angry, he was just playfully yelling.

My eye twitched, "Oi Oyaji, get off me."

"B-b-but!"

"GET OFF ME!"

I picked him up and threw him into the pool. Shinji asked me, "N-ne Z-Zetan-san, isn't that a b-bit t-too harsh?"

Kawamura added, "And to your dad?"

I glanced at the pool, "Not really, I once threw him into the rush bush."

Everyone sweat dropped except for Oshitari, Tezuka, Atobe, and Kabaji.

"And that old man? My dad? Yeah right, never in a million years."

I paused, "Anyways, what did he do to you guys?"

I looked around at the unconscious guys scattered around the tennis courts

Earlier, 3rd person POV Flashback

Some of the guys noticed that Fallon had left but no one said a word about it. It was down to the final match, Tezuka versus Shiraishi. Everyone voted out Atobe because it wouldn't have been fair for him to have another summer house.

They shook hands and Shiraishi asked, "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

It landed with the S upside down, "Rough, service."

"End."

Shiraishi smirked, "Ah, ecstasy~!"

He threw up the ball and tilted his racket back, he swung and-

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BOYS IN MY TENNIS COURTS?!"

Shiraishi missed and fell forward, onto his face. Kawamura looked at him worriedly, "Ah, Shiraishi-san!"

He got up while Kintaro yelled in fear, "AH! IT'S THE DEMON!"

Shishido scoffed, "A demon, yeah right."

Suddenly a man, who looked extremely angry, walked into the courts with many servants and maids behind him trying to calm him down.

Tachibana froze, "A-ah…"

Shiraishi stared at him in horror, "It's him!"

Tezuka's eye twitched and muttered, "Ah…"

Atobe hid his face from everyone, but it was obvious that he had horror on his face.

Kamio asked, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Shinji rambled, "Well I suppose that he's familiar to everyone here because Tezuka, Atobe, Shiraishi, Kintaro, and Tachibana-san recognize him. So do those servants, maybe he's important. Ma-"

Tachibana shushed him and Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "That's Yamana Itachi."

"Yamana Itachi? The Chief of the Police Force?"

Tezuka nodded, "He just also happens to be Zetan's-"

"Why are you all here on my property?"

"'My property?'"

"What?"

"Isn't this Zetan's house?"

Itachi grabbed Eiji's head and threw him across the court. Oishi yelled out, "Eiji!"

Sakuno stuttered, "K-kikumaru-senpai!"

Itachi then grabbed Oishi's head and said menacingly, "You have 3 seconds to answer my question, why are you here?"

"A-ah w-well…"

"Times up," he was thrown across the court as well.

Gakuto frowned and Shishido yelled out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gakuto yelled out too, "Yeah! Get off of Zetan's property."

Itachi suddenly appeared in-between the two and they froze in shock, "Impossible…"

"How did he?"

They were thrown across the court as well, "Shishido, Gakuto!" yelled out Jiro who woke up from the commotion.

The guy murderously looked up and saw Atobe, "Aghn? It's the Atobe brat."

No one laughed, all of them horrified. Atobe looked up, his eyes were clouded with fear but his face showed no emotion, "Yamana-san."

"Tell Atobe brat," he grabbed the color of Atobe's shirt, "Why are you here along with your friends? And where's my little girl?"

"E-eh well she's upstairs in her room and we-" he was interrupted by him, "I'm tired of your annoying prissy voice." He threw him across the courts but Kabaji managed to catch, unfortunately Kabaji fell backward too and slide back a few feet.

Inui's eyes widened, "What immense power."

"Tch, all of you better get off my courts or I will personally kill all of you."

Momo and Kamio shook in fear, "This man…"

Kamio continued for Momo, "Really is a demon…"

Kintaro yelped from the tree he was hiding in as he walked past. He walked over to the court where Tezuka and Shiraishi were to start playing, "Tezuka, Shiraishi, what are you assholes doing here without my consent?"

Tezuka wisely didn't answer and felt electricity spark in between his fingers. Shiraishi didn't answer as well but took in a deep breath, holding onto his poison arm.

"Well?"

Atobe groaned and looked at where Itachi was, "He's gotten stronger."

Oshitari helped the two up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what do we do about him?"

Jiro sneaked over to them, "Shouldn't Yushi just make an illusion to pretend that we aren't here?"

Oshitari shook his head, "I don't I can use it on this large of an area yet… also Yamana-san will know something is up and will demand an answer from Zetan."

Shinji, Kamio, Momo, Kaidoh, Sakuno, Inui, Kawamura, and Kintaro managed to sneak over as well, some hiding behind objects but close enough to hear each other. Kintaro was still in a tree, Kaidoh, Sakuno, and Momo were lying on the ground next to the tennis court's gate, Shinji and Kamio were hiding behind tree trunks, Oshitari, Inui, and Kawamura were hiding behind a bush, Jiro pretended to sleep, and Atobe and Kabaji decided to hit the floor again, pretending to be knocked out.

Inui said, "I don't have any data on this man… other than the fact that he runs and trains the Police Force."

Momo said bitterly, "Using our powers is completely out of question. Using my strength on the demon will cause suspicion."

Shinji nodded, "This is really a problem… I can't make the tennis balls seem like they flew out of no where either."

Sakuno said, "Ano… maybe I could use my knock out perfume…"

Kabaji shook his head, "Dangerous."

"None of our powers will work," said Kaidoh stiffly

"The only chance we have to survive is to have Zetan come back," concluded Kawamura.

"But… who knows how long that will take?" asked Kamio.

No one responded. Sakuno whimpered from next to Momo but he ruffled her hair, "Don't worry Ryuuzaki-chan, your senpai-tachi will protect you."

With Shiraishi and Tezuka

"Are you gonna answer me assholes?!"

The two were tense, fearful of their lives and their friend's lives. He stepped forward, "You two have 5 seconds to answer me."

He took a step forward, "5"

Tezuka's and Shiraishi's heart beats increased.

Another step, "4"

They both drew in a deep breath.

Another, "3"

They stopped breathing.

Another, "2"

They're hearts stopped.

The last one, "1"

He reached for them but then heard the door open. He turned and his eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas morning. He ran to her and glomped her, "ZETAN-CHAN WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MEN IN THIS HOUSE?!"

No, he wasn't angry, he was just playfully yelling.

Fallon's eye twitched, "Oi Oyaji, get off me."

"B-b-but!"

"GET OFF ME!"

She picked him up and threw him into the pool. Kamio asked her, "N-ne Z-Zetan-san, isn't that a b-bit t-too harsh?"

Kawamura added, "And to your dad?"

She glanced at the pool, "Not really, I once threw him into the rush bush."

Everyone sweat dropped except for Oshitari, Tezuka, Atobe, and Kabaji.

"And that old man? My dad? Yeah right, never in a million years."

She paused, "Anyways, what did he do to you guys?"

She looked around at the unconscious guys scattered around the tennis courts.

End Flashback

"Oh, so that's what happened…"

I watched as maids and butlers rushed in, taking care of the tennis players who were knocked out.

I looked at the man in the pool and yelled, "ITACHI!"

I jumped into the pool and started to choke the man inside. I yelled something underwater that sounded suspiciously like to the people outside, "YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Eventually after everyone was treated and Yamana Itachi was properly punished by me and I introduced him, "Everyone, this is my Uncle, Yamana Itachi, a psychopath dumbass."

Everyone sweat dropped, whether inwardly or outwardly, at her introduction.

He bowed and laughed sheepishly, "Sorry about that... I didn't realize that you guys were just having a tennis tournament to make Zetan feel better about quitting tennis."

They nodded and I just sighed inwardly, _'Oh the lies I tell…'_

"Oi, Oyaji." He looked to me, "Get what you need and get out."

He pouted and whined, "You're too blunt Fa-chan!"

I kicked his shin, "Just leave!"

And after one horrible hour he left. I plopped myself down on the cushioned rocking chair and muttered, "He's such an idiot."

I watched as Oishi got up and started to heal everybody. I sighed and muttered, "This was a hectic morning…"

Kikumaru looked at the clock, "NYA?! It's only 1!"

I nodded and muttered under my breathe, "The four should be here at three so we should have a break."

Suddenly Wantanabe-sensei came in and said, "Oi, all of you who have power practice today, let's get going."

Gakuto and Eiji both groaned, "NYA! This day just keeps getting worse!"

Gakuto sighed, "For once I agree with you on something."

Oshitari got up and held out his hand to Ryuuzaki, "Shall we go?"

I kicked him, "Don't flirt with my kohai."

He shot me the evil eye but lead Ryuuzaki away anyways. Watanabe looked at Oishi, "I suggest that you heal here for practice first."

Oishi nodded, "Hai sensei."

I really wanted to sleep, Itachi always got in the way. Jiro looked at me, "Ne, Fallon-chan… if you wanted to sleep I could he-"

I stopped him from continuing, "I'm fine Jiro."

I could tell that everyone else was looking at us confused. I stood up, "I'm going to my room, I need to rest."

They nodded and I went upstairs to my room. I went into bed and snuggled deep into the covers, my eyes closing, but not sleeping.

Around 4 o'clock.

I stood in front of everyone, along with Atobe, Tezuka, Tachibana, and Shiraishi, "We have an announcement to make."

The grumpy and exhausted Gakuto, who was leaning on Oshitari's shoulder muttered, "Obviously."

I glared at him briefly and sent shivers down his spine. Tachibana continued, "Some of you might have noticed that each of us have gone out individually and have been scouting for potential Phantoms."

Momo frowned, "Eh? More of us?"

Kaidoh scoffed, "Didn't notice until you were told, some things don't change."

Momo glared, "Don't screw with me! I bet Inui-senpai told you!"

Tezuka silenced them with a look.

Atobe continued, "And Ore-sama is proud to announce that another member from Hyotei will be joining us."

Shiraishi spoke up, "As well as two more Shitenhoji students."

I looked to the left door and let everyone fall silent, "Come in,"

The door opened to reveal a patch of silver hair and a Hyotei regular jacket, "Ootori Choutaro."

"Ch-Choutaro?!"

He smiled kindly, "Shishido-san!"

I looked to the other door and it opened to reveal a patch of black hair and piercings and a patch of dyed brown hair, both of them wearing the shitenhoji regular uniform, "Zaizen Hikaru and Oshitari Kenya."

Kintaro jumped up in excitement, "Zaizen! Kenya!"

"Chisu."

"Yo,"

Tachibana also added, "Also, my Imouto, Ann, will be staying here from now on."

"Nani?"

"Tachibana no Imouto?"

Ann seemed to magically appear out of no where as she whacked Momo's head, "Momoshiro, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Tachibana Ann?!"

"Itai! Wakata, Wakata!"

Kamio and Shinji jumped up, "Ann-chan/-san!"

"Hey Kamio, Shinji."

I looked at everyone, "That's it, but Ryuuzaki-sensei wants me to remind you that tomorrow we start school again."

People groaned and I said, "Shiraishi, Ryuuzaki, and Shishido stay for a second."

They stayed while everyone else left except for the newcomers.

I looked at them, "Shishido, Choutaro's room will be the empty room next to you. Shiraishi, Zaizen's room will be on the left of yours and Oshitari's will be on your right of yours," I watched as they excused themselves and I looked at the girls, "Since you two are the youngest girls here I would like you guys to room together, is that alright?"

They nodded eagerly, "Arigato Zetan-nee!"

I smirked and said, "You girls go unpack, okay?"

They nodded and they ran up the stairs talking. I sighed as I sat in my seat and took out my phone, going to my Skype app. I got an alarming message from Kevin.

"These figures from the comet could be a big problem."

This is a line! You can see it right? *pout* okay it's not there but deal with it.

Thank you minna for reading! (Even though this is kind of short…) But anyways! I've had fun and OMG! I've been planning the Uncle part for ages and I've been itching to add Choutaro, Zaizen, and Oshitari. As for powers for them, himitsu! (Secret)

Special thanks to my good friend TheRyomaEchizen (love your name by the way) for keeping my inspired and keeping me happy to post my own stories.

Arigato gozaimasu for reading and bye!


	9. School

Monday Morning

I watched as Shiraishi, Kintaro, Oshitari, and Zaizen left in a car heading to Shitenhoji. I sighed hearing a crash from inside the house, knowing that the boys were getting ready.

(A/N: You must be wondering, why do the guys from Shitenhoji go to school earlier. Well Zetan's house is in Tokyo, and Fudomine, Seigaku, and Hyotei are in Tokyo. Shitenhoji is in Osaka. So they have to go earlier to go to a different city.)

I walked inside, "What did you guys break this time?"

With Shitenhoji

Shiraishi sweat dropped seeing his team falling asleep inside the car. The driver chuckled and Zaizen muttered, "Stupid team…"

Shiraishi laughed and pat his head, "I know you're tired Hikaru, *glare from Zaizen* go to sleep."

He grunted, "Tch,"

Shiraishi watched as everyone slept and yawned, thinking back to what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Zetan looked like she really wanted to sleep, her eyes drooping. Jiro from Hyotei looked to her worriedly and said, "Ne, Fallon-chan… if you wanted to sleep I could he-"_

_She cut him off, "I'm fine Jiro."_

_End Flashback_

Shiraishi wondered to himself, "What was Jiro trying to say?"

'_Obviously Fallon didn't want anyone else to know but Jiro does. They are close friends but they've only met last year right? Does Jiro know something I don't? Did he find out by accident? I'll have to ask Jiro… but what if he doesn't answer… If that's the case… then I'll have to force it out of him.'_

"Sir, we're here."

He looked out the window and saw that they were on the road right in front of Shitenhoji, "Ah, thank you."

"Whatever Zetan-sama commands, I shall never fail to do it."

The driver helped wake up Kintaro, considering Zaizen took a little while to wake up and Kenya bolted up immediately. Kintaro refused to wake up and Shiraishi had to threaten him with hit poison arm. Almost immediately he woke up and they headed to the school.

All three of them (Kintaro not included) sweat dropped at what they saw. Fangirls were everywhere, along with some of the guys who just simply loved the way they played and the way they had fun in school, and then there were the rest of the tennis team.

Gin just stood there like a statue, looking at them. Chitose smiled and waved at them casually. It was the baka couple that freaked them out. Koharu and Yuji were holding a bright pink banner that said, "WELCOME BACK!" everyone screamed as they got closer to the gate.

A guy yelled out, "Hey you guys! Do the thing when you enter the gate, for old time sake!"

Kenya openly laughed and Shiraishi shrugged, "Let's do it!"

Kenya ran straight at them and yelled, his head looking at the other three, "No speed! No life!"

He turned back, laughing. He entered the gate, tripped on a higher piece of concert and fell straight on his face, "Itai!"

People laughed and Shiraishi scoffed, "Such amateur moves Kenya." He ran at the gate and jumped up, "Ah, ecsta-" He fell down, his face hitting the arch way of the gate.

People laughed even harder and Kintaro smiled, "Let's go Zaizen!"

Zaizen tried to pull away from Kintaro's monster grip, "A-ah chotto!"

Kintaro did a spin in the air, bringing Zaizen with him and landed on the ground. Zaizen, dizzy as heck, walked into the gate clumsily. Kintaro ran straight ahead, and bumped into a sign by the gate, "Argh!"

People laughed until they couldn't breathe and Chitose came over and helped Shiraishi up, "It's been awhile Shiraishi, where've you been?"

He shrugged, "Places."

Koharu rubbed his body against the very unfortunate speed star, "Ne Ken-chan will you give us details?"

Kenya tried to throw him off, "GET OFF ME!"

He failed and Yuji yelled at him, "AH! You're cheating on me aren't you?!"

Koharu looked away, "Tch, I have my precious Ken-chan and," he magically grabbed Zaizen from across the way, "Hika-kun!"

Zaizen pulled away, "Don't drag me into all of this."

Gin pat his head, "Don't worry about it, you know that it's normal."

Shiraishi sighed at the group as Kintaro jumped Gin, saying something about missing him and how he wanted to be treated to Takoyaki, "Sorry Chitose, I can't. It's extremely confidential."

He sighed, "I understand."

Kintaro jumped in (literally) between them, "SHIRAISHI!"

"Eh? What is it Kin-chan?"

"Can we tell them?"

Kenya jumped in (not literally), having finally escaping the baka couple and said, "No Kin-chan, we can't tell them."

"Ma why not?!"

"Because we can't."

"D-demo!"

Shiraishi raised his poison arm and then Kintaro ran away, "I WON'T SAY ANYTHING! JUST NOT THE POISON ARM!"

Koharu and Yuji noticed how Kintaro overreacted, it was different. Kintaro looked a more scared than usual. Gin stood behind them, "Gin, there's something different about Shiraishi and Kin-chan."

Yuji continued, "Kenya and Zaizen have changed a little, even though they've been gone for a few hours…"

Chitose came up to them, "As expected from you two, something seems off."

The four stood there, watching as the other four walked into the school, the crowd following slowly behind.

Light blue eyes glinted from the top of a tree, "Ah how vulnerable and silly they are."

The person next to him laughed, "Well I would expect that they don't us, _that _kept the information about us hidden."

The one with the blue eyes sighed, "Wouldn't it just be better for them to know about us?"

The other one just said, "I think that _it's _trying to keep them safe."

He rolled his blue eyes, "As if. Ne, Shigure?"

"Yeah Kenzo?"

"I'm hungry."

*eye twitch*, "You haven't changed. You're lucky our shift is almost over, let's get going."

Shigure threw down a round object and smoke billowed out from it. Once the thin layer of smoke disappeared the two were gone.

Seigaku

They arrived at school in a limo, much to Tezuka's dismay, he didn't like being flashy, that is unless tennis is involved.

He was thinking to himself, the exact same thing Shiraishi had thought about before, _"Why does Jiro Akutagawa from Hyotei know something that I don't know? It's strange; they've only been friends for awhile. Did Zetan tell him? I doubt it, she only tells important things to people she's been with a long time. Did he find out by accident? I need to get more data… I'm sounding like Inui."_

He snapped out of his train of thought. He looked around at his team; Momo and Eiji were fooling around in the limo. Oishi kept scolding them for fooling around in a limo that wasn't theirs. Ryuuzaki was listening to music and reading a book at the same time. Kawamura smiled softly at them, happy just to be able to hang out with the tennis team. Inui just sat there, his head moving at any extravagant movement. Tezuka pinched the edge of his nose and waited for the car to stop so they could get to practice. His eye twitched slightly when he heard Inui mutter, "Ii data."

They came out, thanking the driver, some rather noisily and went to the courts. What they saw was a disaster. The first years stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. Some second year and third year stringers stood there lazily and talked to each other. The other stringers were watching an intense match between the certain two regulars left behind. The regulars behind Tezuka were frozen in shock and the others didn't seem to notice them.

Ryuuzaki murmured, "Echizen-kun…Fuji-senpai…"

Tezuka barked out loudly, "Fuji! Echizen!"

Everyone looked up fearfully and some actually bowed. Tezuka ignored them and looked to Oishi and Kawamura who nodded. Oishi went to scold the stringers and Kawamura tried to calm down the first years.

Tezuka walked over to the left behind regulars and Echizen was frowning while Fuji wasn't smiling, his eyes slightly open.

"What were you two doing?"

Echizen scoffed, "Tennis practice obviously."

Tezuka barked out an objection, "Tennis practice includes the whole team, not just you two having a match. You two could have helped train the stringers. I trusted you two to take over my position for this week."

Echizen retorted, "You left us no instructions."

"I expected you two, as regulars, to know what you were doing."

He looked to Fuji, "I expected more from you Fuji."

Fuji didn't back down from his glare and then Tezuka said, "Laps until morning practice ends, go."

At first they didn't move but Tezuka yelled out, "Go!"

Echizen hesitated but ran off, and Fuji went after him, his smile still not returning to his face.

He pinched the edge of his nose and looked at them, _'They have a reason to act this way, I wonder what happened…'_

"A-ano…"

He looked up and saw Ryuuzaki, "Yes?"

"A-ah… T-tezuka-buchou, I'm sure that they have a good reason for doing this…"

Tezuka sighed and pat her head, "I know Sakuno… what happened to Mitsu-nii?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "E-er… hai! Mitsu-nii…"

A person with bright pink hair started laughing, his pale pink eyes twinkling, "Wow, I knew that Tezuka would get pissed but isn't this a bit overboard?!"

"Eiishi, stop that, you'll let everyone know we're here."

Eiishi smiled, wiping a tear from his eye, "Sorry Ozuru! It's just so funny to see how he reacts to this kind of stuff."

Ozuru sighed, ran a hand through his emerald hair and suddenly asked, "Wait, where's Minoru?"

A guy with dark purple hair and baby blue eyes popped up from a bush, "Down here senpai."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Eiishi-senpai told me to stay down here."

Ozuru sighed, "Let's get going."

There was a small flash as they all snapped simultaneously and they were gone.

Hyotei

It was a quiet ride, probably because most of them were sleeping and Atobe was thinking silently, staring at Jiro.

"_How does Jiro know something before me? Did Zetan tell him? Tch, she's so antisocial she wouldn't tell anybody anything willingly. Has Jiro ever gone to Zetan's house before? He seemed happy to be there, then again so was everyone else…"_

They arrived at school.

Atobe smirked, seeing the people outside yelling out, "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

Shishido scoffed and pushed open the door, going out, "Gekidasa daze."

Chotaro went after him, "A-a-ah! Shishido-san!"

Gakuto got out too, "Yushi are you just going to stay there like that?"

Yushi smiled simply and went out with him. Atobe sauntered out and watched as everyone cheered, "Hyotei! Atobe! Hyotei! Atobe!"

He snapped his fingers and it was suddenly quiet, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

People cheered and Atobe stood in front of the tennis regulars and lead them into the school.

Honestly the tennis team looked amazing as always but Hiyoshi, who was watching them from far away raised an eyebrow, "Something's off…"

All of them headed to practice and saw Hiyoshi managing the team, "Hiyoshi."

He turned and saw Atobe, "Buchou."

"You did well; ore-sama supposes Ootori helped you too?"

Hiyoshi frowned inwardly, _'Atobe, the ice emperor, the king, complimenting someone?'_

He nodded and Atobe pushed him away, "Ore-sama will be taking over again. Everyone 50 laps!"

"Hai buchou!"

Everyone went off running and the other regulars went to get changed. Hiyoshi watched them and turned his gaze down; he saw that his shoes were untied.

He looked around and then, seeing that no one was watching him he concentrated on the laces. They flew straight up and started to tie themselves. He walked away from his spot and started to run his laps.

Unknown to him, someone with the identical hairstyle, dark brown hair, and glowing silver eyes smirked, "Ah I see that he's finally evolved."

"Hatoshi."

He turned to see a man with dark purple hair and the same hairstyle as a certain ice emperor, "Akashi."

He clapped once and a tall man with spiky blue hair and cold brown eyes appeared behind him, "Kaito and I are going, if you're done come with us."

Hatoshi glanced back at Hiyoshi who was running laps, "Right."

They took a single step and with a single blink of the eye, they were gone.

Fudomine

Tachibana Kippei, just like the other childhood friends was concerned about what Jiro was trying to ask her. He was inside a car, not a small sports car, but a big car that was fancy with his team members and his little sister.

Shinji was mumbling away to the water bottle in front of him and Kamio was trying to catch a few more minutes to sleep as he listened to music, away from the mumbling Shinji. Ann was finishing her homework, last minute. Of course on regular days Kippei would have scolded her but yesterday she spent the whole day unpacking so it was understandable.

"_It sounded like Jiro wanted to help her… she looked really tired and she wanted to sleep. Maybe to help her upstairs to her room? No she would have asked if she really wanted to. Jiro and Zetan aren't that close, they've only been friends for awhile… I wonder…"_

"Excuse me, but we're here."

He looked up and saw Shinji saying bye to the water bottle and Ann packing her stuff up, picking up the homework pass from Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ann yanked Kamio's earphone out of his ear, "Wake up Kamio!"

He bolted up and drowsily rubbed his eyes, "Wakata, wakata."

They thanked the driver and went into the school gates where the rest of the team was.

What they saw, shocked them. Ann let go of her stuff and stifled her scream.

Yamabuki

Akutsu Jin grunted, "Tch."

"Akutsu-senpai!"

He looked back and saw the first year that always followed him around, "Huh? What do you want?"

Dan Taichi panted his hands on his knees, "You're late for tennis practice!"

"Tch, I don't have time for that crap."

"But senpai!"

He walked away stubbornly and Dan tried to run after him but someone stopped him, "Don't worry about it Dan."

Dan looked up, "Sengoku-senpai!"

Sengoku smiled and said, "Let him be, it's unlucky for him not to go to practice. C'mon, I'll help you on your volleys."

His eyes lit up, "Arigato senpai!"

They left and unknown to everyone in Yamabuki, just as Sengoku said "unlucky" that word was tattooed onto Akutsu's left bicep.

*later*

Akutsu was having a horrible day so far and he was way beyond pissed. During the practice Akutsu refused to go to a bird crapped on his head. During first period some guy in his class accidently put chalk dust in his hair. During lunch he stepped into a bucket of water that the janitor was using. During seventh period the paint cabinet in the art room fell onto him so he was covered in paint. And while he was taking a shower he found out that some guy tried to prank his friend by putting black hair dye into his shampoo, it was actually Akutsu's. Because of that Akutsu had black hair, specks of white in his hair, dirty water in his shoe, splotches of random paint on his body, and the word "unlucky" still on his arm unnoticed.

Sengoku laughed when he saw him, "What happened to you?"

Akutsu refrained from hitting him, "None of your fucking business."

Sengoku continued to laugh and said, "I told Dan you would be unlucky but I didn't really think you would be unlucky!"

Akutsu grunted and went out to practice after changing and Sengoku yelled, "I wish you the best of luck!"

Slowly the word unlucky on Akutsu's bicep changed to "lucky."

Akutsu had a great practice, well better from the rest of the day. Dan smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better senpai! Eto… what's that?"

He looked down to his left bicep and saw the solid black words saying "lucky." He rubbed it, "What the hell is this?!"

Dan touched it and suddenly Dan disappeared, "Gaki?"

A very small voice said, "Ano… Akutsu-senpai…"

He looked down and saw Dan, the size of a tennis ball.

Sengoku came up behind him, "This could be a problem."

St. Rudolph

Fuji Yuta raised an eyebrow, "Yumiko-nee-chan why are concerned about Aniki so much?"

Fuji Yumiko sighed into the phone, "It's just that Syuusuke just seems so tense lately. Once I heard him talking to his teammate Echizen."

"Echizen? Doesn't he talk to Tezuka-san and Kikumaru-san more?"

Yumiko sighed, "Exactly, I'm worried. He wasn't smiling when he called Echizen."

"Anything else?"

"He constantly calls Tezuka-san and Kikumaru-san but they never answer."

"Yuta."

He turned and saw Mizuki, "Hang on nee-chan- What is it Mizuki-san?" (A/N: Fun fact I didn't know/remember! Yuta does not call him Mizuki-senpai but Mizuki-san despite him being his senpai!)

Mizuki curled his hair and drawled out, "It's time for practice, let's get going."

"Hai," he turned back to the phone and said, "Gomen nee-chan I have practice now, we can talk later."

"Yeah Yuta, don't forget though."

"Hai nee-chan."

He hung up and looked to his senpai, "Let's get going Mizuki-san."

They went to practice and Yuta was having a match against his teammate and senpai, "Ike, Atsushi-san."

Atsushi nodded, motioning for him to serve. Yuta threw the ball up and swung, his racket hitting nothing. He fell forward and his other senpai Yanagisawa Shinya ran over to him, "Oi Yuta, it's not like you to miss!"

Yuta got up and muttered, "Tch, it's not my fault."

Atsushi stood there in shock and Yuta noticed, "Eh? What is it Atsushi-san?"

Atsushi stuttered, "T-the ball… i-it disappeared!"

Yuta looked around and true to Atsushi's words the court had no tennis balls.

"Where'd it go?" asked Shinya.

Atsushi said back, "I saw Yuta-kun throw it up and before it could fall it seem to enter a small black hole and disappear."

Shinya stared at him and laughed, "Very funny Atsushi! I like the story though!"

Atsushi shook his head, the red string from his headband flying behind him, "I'm not kidding Shinya!"

Mizuki came up, "What's going on?"

Yuta replied, "The ball disappeared and Atsushi-senpai said that it disappeared into a black hole."

Mizuki scoffed and said, "That's completely illogical Atsushi, get back to practice."

They did and Yuta swung his hand down, and a ball started to fall out of no where and it was getting closer to Yuta's head, "That ball won't hit Yuta."

The ball swerved out of the way unnaturally and rolled near Mizuki's feet. Atsushi looked at him in shock and Shinya was speechless. Yuta turned around and asked, "What?"

"I… I believe you Atsushi."

"Thank you."

Yuta looked at Mizuki confused, "What happened?"

Mizuki narrowed his eyes and said, "Yuta, come with me, I need to make a phone call. Shinya, Atsushi you two are in charge."

He walked off, his face scrunched up with confusion, not waiting for an answer. Yuta followed him, asking why Mizuki need him. Shinya and Atsushi just stared at the ball, their souls coming out of their mouths.

Triten Gakuen (for those who've forgot this is Fallon's school)

I walked into the school and I was nearly knocked off balance by a girl with long straight electric dyed blue hair, "Zetan-san!"

I looked at her and pushed her off me, "What is it Wantanabe-san?"

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears, "Hurry to the dojo please! Otonashi is getting beat up!"

I raised an eyebrow; this is Wantanabe Hikari, her boyfriend and fiancé (they have an arranged marriage) is Takaoka Otonashi, a regular on the martial arts team.

I walked over to the dojo and slid open the door loudly. Some people looked over to me and seemed to silently plead to me. I looked ahead and saw a group of guys attacking a single guy on the floor, "Omaera!"

They looked up to me and I saw Kasanoda smirk, "Ah, well isn't it little miss hooky for a week?"

I glared, "What are you doing to Takaoka?"

He smirked, "Nothing, he just defied my orders as captain and I decided to teach him a lesson."

I strengthened my glare, "You and your friends will get out now."

He got angry, "How dare you talk to your captain like that?!"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that what you think?"

The manager came into the room and started to laugh, "Oh Kasanoda, I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you didn't know about this!"

He growled out, "What's so funny, Zetrag?"

Yamazaki Zetrag, the manager of the martial arts club and a strategy fighter, "You were never the captain of the team."

"W-what?!" He seemed infuriated, "How is that possible?! I give all the orde-"

"That's what you think but Zetan-san here is the captain."

He glared at me, "She gives all the orders, and because of your arrogance you never seem to notice."

"B-but!"

I cut him off and said, "I want all of your friends and you to get out of here, you all are banned from coming near the dojo ever again!"

He glared, "This isn't right! This little freshmen girl can't run this place by herself! Anyways, everyone will follow me! Right?"

No one responded, not even his friends, "OI! I'm the true captain of this team! You can't make me leave!"

Yamazaki smirked, "Actually we can," he fished out a piece of paper and held it in front of him with the school board's seal on it, "This is from the school board, this paper says that none of you are allowed to join any club as long you are in any Tokyo school."

Kasanoda clenched his hand into a fist and said, "I'm not going to leave this club!"

Yamazaki stepped up to speak, infuriated by his child-like behavior but I raised a hand, telling him to back off. He backed off, nodding at me and I said, "Fine Kasanoda, if you win a match against me, you can stay in this club and I will talk to the school board myself. If you lose, you leave this club."

He glared at me and I raised an eyebrow, "Do you accept?"

He glared harder and muttered, "Fine."

I smirked and we got ready for a match. Yamazaki said, "Ready, set, go!"

He lunged at me with a kick and I kicked his head. He dodged and I dodged the sidekick at my side. I did a spin hook kick and caught his neck in my kick. He caught my leg and tried to throw me but I grabbed onto his arm and shifted my legs to his back so I could step on his back, causing him to fall down.

"There's a reason why you can't be captain Kasanoda."

He glared up at me, as the clock ticked by, "You don't have determination, the will to win."

He opened his mouth to retort but I cut him off, "There is something called Muga no Kyochi, and it has three gates. The first gate; Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami, the second stage; Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami, the only way to obtain this is to go through hard work. And the last and the best gate, Teni Muho no Kiwami, the only way to obtain it is to forget about winning and losing and just have fun."

(Muga no Kyochi- State of self actualization, selfless state. Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami- Pinnacle of hard work. Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami- Pinnacle of great wisdom. Teni Muho no Kiwami- Pinnacle of perfection.)

The match ended, seeing how I wasn't going to let Kasanoda go and he got up grumpily. He looked at me and glared, "Fuck off, that shit isn't even true."

I smirked as he walked away and I sighed tiredly. I looked over to where Takaoka and asked, "Are you okay, fuku-buchou?"

He got up tiredly and said, "It was hard trying to block all their hits at one time, I got hit a few times."

Wantanabe ran to him crying, "BAKA! I thought you were actually hurt!"

"Ah gomen Hikari-chan."

I turned to Yamazaki and said, "I hope you will continue as the manager."

He smiled, "Wouldn't stop for the world."

I thanked him and another regular, Takahashi Hinata said, "Well what's all's well that ends well."

I nodded, "Now, everyone is dismissed! And remember what I said today!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

A guy with electric blue hair and blood shot eyes except blue laughed, "If I was allowed to, I would kill you. But alas, I have to keep watch on you."

"Nobu-senpai! Stop doing that!"

He turned around and saw the same exact person glaring right at him. He smirked and let out a single word, "Horu." He changed into a slightly older guy with long silky dark green hair tied into a high ponytail and purple eyes, "You're no fun Kya_baka_. If I get in trouble as you, you will get punished by taichou."

"My name is Kayaba Atsuchi, and don't even try that Nobu-senpai!"

Nobu looked down at through the tree branches and the window, "_It_ sure is cocky, being unguarded and off _its _guard."

Kayaba scoffed and punched the tree, a few leaves flying off, "_It's _underestimating us."

Nobu smirked, "_It'll _learn, let's get going. It's Yaaasunari's and Junpei's shift now."

"Hai, senpai."

Nobu opened a small flask and a bunch of black liquid flew out, covered them and shrunk until it was a single drop. It fell to the ground and was soaked into the grass's roots. That patch of grass curled up and died. There was no sign of the previous two men standing there.

Sakuno and Ann after school

Sakuno laughed at Ann's joke and Ann laughed too. The two girls were at the mall, just walking around because they didn't want to go back to the mansion yet.

Sakuno sighed and Ann noticed, for the umpteenth time, "Okay what's wrong Sakuno?"

Sakuno blinked, "E-eh? It's nothing Ann."

Ann shook her head, "You keep sighing, tell me what's up."

They were sitting inside a smoothie store and Sakuno sighed and said, "Well you know how Fuji-senpai and Echizen-kun aren't Phantoms and were left to take over the team?"

Ann nodded, "So?"

Sakuno sighed, "Well we went to the tennis courts this morning and everything was total chaos, Fuji-senpai and Echizen-kun were having a match and a few stringers were watching and others were lazing around. The first years were scared, and didn't know what to do, it was horrible!"

Ann smiled, "Yokatta…"

"What?"

"Well first, it wasn't that serious, and second," She smiled, "You stopped calling Echizen, 'Ryoma-kun.'"

Sakuno blushed, "Ah well, I'm not really interested in him anymore… so I guess…"

Ann smiled and opened her mouth to say something but a loud pop interrupted them. They looked up and saw three familiar faces the girls would never forget, "Omoshiroi, Seigaku's in chaos right now, ne Jackal?"

Jackal nodded and said, "Perfect time for a visit, ne Akaya?"

Kirihara's lips curled into an evil smile, "Ah, let's tell Yukimura-buchou. I need some revenge on that viper; I have to prove to him my bloodshot mode is better."

Ann stuttered, "Rikkaidai…"

Sakuno stuttered, "K-Kirihara A-Akaya… M-Marui B-Bunta… J-Jackal K-Kuwahara…"

Suddenly the smoothie store's wall blew up. A figure holding a scythe entered through the wall with another figure with a holster belt followed.

The one with the scythe snarled, "Hello, are there are Phantoms here?"

This is a line, not really but deal with it. If you guys know how to do the lines please tell me. FYI I do my work on Microsoft Word.

So another chapter… I bit longer I think? But who are all these people? Who were those people who blew up the wall? Was anybody worried about Sakuno and Ann? What will the Rikkaidai Regulars do?

Read and Review!


End file.
